Odyssey
by Bebus
Summary: A futuristic take on Homer's Odyssey - Shepard is shipwrecked, and must find a way home to her love, navigating countless trials and perils. Meanwhile, Liara embarks on a journey of her own as she struggles to break free of her mother's machinations. AU. On temporary hiatus - see A/N in newest chapter
1. Prologue

_Sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns  
driven time and again off course, once he had plundered  
the hallowed heights of Troy._

- Odyssey 1.1

* * *

The temple of Athame was the crown jewel of Thessia. A beautiful, enormous beacon of asari grace and ingenuity dedicated to guiding the followers of the goddess and protecting the histories of the asari, the halls normally echoed with beautiful, wordless chants. The religion had lost its prominence as the asari touched the stars, but many millions still followed the old ways, and made the pilgrimage to this holy place.

But today the temple was empty, for a special purpose.

From her pulpit, High Priestess Benezia cast her eye down upon the two figures before her.

Her daughter, her greatest pride, looked the more nervous of the two, with twitching fingers and a worried frown, though her gaze remained strong, steady.

_Good. _

She had not raised a coward, though it was clear that her daughter's chosen path; minding the archives rather than entertaining dignitaries and learning the ways of the Priestesses, had left her naive in many of the ways of the world. Liara was far too withdrawn for the duties that would be demanded of her when Benezia stepped down, or died. She had much to learn in the coming years.

The other figure would have herself the catalyst of this change.

'Lady Benezia, I am here to ask for your blessing and support to marry your daughter.'

Shepard, they called her. A human, a member of a race so new to the galaxy that many asari still did not know what one looked like.

_They are formidable, _she considered. They had rapidly expanded, colonising at a rate that worried the Council, but they assuaged most of the fears by being so politically active... and _useful_. They volunteered to scout new frontiers, to stabilise dangerous regions, to contribute more than was required of them to shared militaries. They bent the rules, but certainly no more than any _respectable _species.

And this woman supposedly represented the best of them. The daughter of one of the foremost colonials, she had already made a name for herself by not only convincing the Council to allow the human colonisation of a planet that had been written off by the other species as too dangerous, being as it was a barely habitable world on the border of the Terminus Systems, but also leading the colonisation efforts herself.

That apparently not enough to cement the human's reputation, the planet Ithaka had then skyrocketed to fame as enormous element zero banks were found, and to top it all off, Shepard had managed to keep the planet free of both pirate and slaver attacks by dealing with none other than Aria T'Loak, negotiating a substantial portion of the planet's profits for the pirate queen's promise to keep the planet safe.

It was ingenious, Benezia considered. Most people saw the Terminus as a place without rules, but the matriarch had lived long enough to know that **everywhere **had rules; they just occasionally did not align with what most people considered "civilised". Shepard understood that the pirates of the Terminus did not fear the Council, or the human Alliance, who would never enter their borders for fear of war, but they _did _fear Aria, so she acted decisively and accordingly. Reliable sources on Omega told her that even Aria was impressed with the woman.

And she was so young! Not even thirty years old; an adult by human standards, but a young one. Especially considering her achievements in life already.

But was she good enough for her daughter?

'I notice you ask for my blessing, Shepard, not my permission.'

'That is correct, Lady. I love your daughter, and she loves me.'

_She is a bold one!_

She looked closer at the human. The physical similarities to asari were striking. Shepard was slightly taller than her daughter, and stockier; she evidently did not shirk physical tasks, an unusual trait for somebody whose fame was based in her skills for negotiation. The human's skin was a rich golden brown that spoke of long hours spent in the sun, and her hair was pitch black, arranged in unusual knotted layers around the top of her head, making Benezia think of a crown. It was both beautiful and practical: most human females wore their hair long and were forever playing with it, brushing it out of their sight, or tying it back as though it were nothing more than a nuisance yet refusing to cut it off.

But Benezia's attention was on Shepard's eyes. They were an almost startlingly bright emerald green that _demanded _the attention of those she looked at, and Benezia felt that the human _saw, _rather than just _looked,_ a trait she rarely saw in any other than asari; short lived species usually lacking the patience to fully appreciate what can be learned through sight alone.

'And you will marry even if I do not grant you my blessing?' she asked, genuinely curious.

'I would prefer that decision not be made, Lady. I _love _Liara, and wish her family to be mine, and mine hers.'

As romantic as the words were, the relationship had originally been arranged as one of politics. Humanity had made great headway into brokering treaties with the turians and salarians, but had hit a barrier when dealing with the asari. War and science, they understood, but the hasty race had not yet come to understand just what the asari _wanted _from them.

And so Benezia had agreed a treaty with the human leaders: that the daughter of one of humanity's biggest heroes would escort the daughter of the High Priestess of Athame in her duties for one year. Humanity would be granted a unique insight into asari culture, and her daughter would learn the tenacity and confidence of the humans.

At some point, they had become rather enamoured with each other.

'You understand, Shepard, that I cannot simply _give _what you ask.' Benezia studied them both closely as they stood below her, hand in hand. Neither reacted to the statement.

_Liara must have warned her of this, _she realised with a small burst of satisfaction. Her daughter was learning that nothing worthwhile came without cost.

'However, you have the opportunity to earn it. I have a task I would ask of you, and should you complete it to my satisfaction I will grant you my blessing.'

Benezia had seen this situation coming for some time. It never did to be unprepared.

Shepard bowed her head.

'It will be an honour to prove myself to you and your daughter, Lady.'

Benezia was slightly surprised. 'You would not even hear what I am to ask before agreeing?'

'Nothing you ask would be too great for such a gift.'

_Interesting_...

'You are to travel to a newly discovered planet, Ilos, previously thought nothing more than a myth. The asari have begun colonising the Prothean ruins there, and have discovered some specimens they claim bear startling similarities to the ancient artefacts of Athame. Your task is to travel to Ilos and prepare for me a report on the validity of these claims. I shall provide for you a ship and crew, and all of your expenses will be paid.'

Shepard bowed her head.

'I shall do as you ask, Lady. We will begin preparations immediately.'

For the first time, Benezia broke her impassive face and let out a smile, carefully calculated to infuriate the human.

'Liara will not be accompanying you.'

Shepard blinked.

'Liara's expertise would be invaluable in generating my report.'

_Impressive indeed! Calm even now!_

'Of that I have no doubt. However, you have spent one year learning of Athame with my daughter, and I will be sending an expert with you.'

'But, mother!' Her daughter spoke up for the first time, showing far more outrage than Shepard herself. 'I have been petitioning for _months _to visit Ilos! You _know _I am the best qualified to oversee this expedition!'

Benezia took a deep breath.

_This is for your own good, Liara..._

'If Shepard encounters no trouble, she will be back within six months, Liara, and then I will arrange for you to go there together. That is the last I will say of it.'

'Is she likely to encounter trouble?' Liara asked, voice suddenly cold.

Benezia thought to the numerous trials she had planted to test Shepard's loyalty, strength and resolve during the mission. She would accept no less than the best for her daughter.

'Travel through the abyss is always fraught with peril, child.'

Liara frowned. 'That is no answer, mother.'

'It will have to suffice.' She turned back to Shepard, cutting off her daughter's obvious protests.

'Your ship is scheduled to leave tomorrow.' She looked harder at the human, wondering if her daughter had consummated their relationship. The human's face was unreadable, her daughter's a mask of barely contained anger. Their clasped hands, however, trembled with strain. She could not decide. 'Say your farewells.'

Shepard looked at Liara briefly, and Benezia half-wished she could see what was in the look the human gave her daughter, as the delicate features, marred with the ridiculous imitation of human eyebrows, noticeably relaxed.

Shepard spoke up, voice strong. 'Thank you for this opportunity, Lady Benezia. I will not disappoint you, or your daughter.'

Liara stayed silent, merely scowling at her. It tore her heart to see her daughter this way, but she would _not _abide a weak bondmate for her.

'That remains to be seen. Dismissed.'

The pair turned and left, hands still intertwined.

_Forgive me, Little Wing..._

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay... this part has absolutely no relation to the Odyssey, but is necessary to set up the characters and plot from here. The next chapter will feature book 1 of the Odyssey, the following book 2, and so on. _

_I plan on keeping as true to the plot and themes of the epic as much as possible, with one rather large exception those familiar with Homer's work may have picked up on: rather than coming home to a wife and son, Shepard (Odysseus) will be trying to return to a wife and mother-in-law. So, as a character reference for this chapter:_

_Odysseus: Shepard_

_Telemachus: Liara_

_Penelope: Benezia_

_All feedback on this crazy experiment will be greatly appreciated! Updates will be once a week, on Fridays._

_For all future reference, Mass Effect, the universe and all characters are property of Bioware. Translations of The Odyssey taken from Fagles (1997), published by Penguin._

_Thank you Tayg, for all of your hard work and inspiration _:-)


	2. Book I

_How shameless - they way these mortals blame the Gods.  
From us alone, they say, come all their miseries, yes,  
but they themselves, with their own reckless ways,  
compound their pains beyond their proper share._

- Odyssey 1.32

* * *

_Twelve months later_

* * *

'Councillor Tevos, what a surprise.'

Tevos sighed internally at the almost permanent sarcasm in the salarian's voice. Both of her fellow councillors frustrated her, but of the two it was Valern's help she needed today. The man looked agitated, the pixellated figure holding a datapad, barely even politely glancing at her own avatar in his office.

'Councillor Valern, I hope you are well.'

'Get to the point, Tevos, I'm busy.'

It must be so exhausting, living such a short life, Tevos mused. All of the other species seemed so _rushed, _demanding instant decisions, instant answers, instant gratification. It was no wonder they died so early: their abused bodies no doubt gave out at the stress.

'Very well. I am calling about Shepard.'

'That human? What about him?'

She was not surprised by the mix up. The elder Shepard was a well known figure, spearheading humanity's colonisation efforts. He was an impressive man, but not the topic of the evening's conversation. Not directly, anyway. 'Not him; the daughter. She disappeared some time ago while on a mission for the High Priestess of Athame.'

'Oh, this again. No wonder you called _me_. I thought we'd decided, Tevos; it's a sad situation, but one we cannot get involved in. Shepard humiliated Sparatus with her actions against Saren, he's not going to let us _help _her.'

'We don't need his permission, Valern. If you agree to help me, we have the majority needed to go ahead with my plan.'

'What plan? And more importantly, _why _should I help you?'

'I _know _where Shepard is, and wish for her and Liara T'Soni to be reunited.' That got his attention. He finally looked up from his datapad, and took a step forward, the action surreal as his projection stayed in the same place. 'As to why... humanity wishes an alliance with the asari. Shepard's marriage to T'Soni was to be the keystone of this agreement. With Shepard's disappearance, Liara's mother, who stood to make a good deal of profit from the alliance, has decided to instead marry her daughter to another human.'

Valern frowned, but did not say anything. Marriage, or more specifically breeding rights, was a common way for salarian families to formalise agreements. It was less common amongst the asari, but the elder Shepard was a famous figure amongst the humans, and the idea of the celebrity marriage had caught the imagination of both species.

When Shepard had disappeared, too many influential people, Benezia included, had invested too much into the upcoming alliance to simply let it fall apart. Benezia's daughter had to marry a human, and the High Priestess was forced to find a replacement.

'My reasons for getting involved are twofold. The elder Shepard contacted me personally, promising to lobby for even further concessions to my people if we could find his daughter and restore the original marriage, or to scupper the agreements we made if we did not.' She smiled slightly, remembering the large, dark skinned human explaining his position. He did not shout or get angry, but she could see the pain in his eyes. He truly cared for the wellbeing and happiness of his daughter, and was using his political influence to ensure it. 'Secondly, I find the prospect of young Liara being _forced _to marry somebody against her will repulsive. She is a sweet girl and deserves better.'

Valern snorted. 'A moving tale, Tevos, but I have yet to hear why _I _should get involved. Sparatus will not be pleased to know we helped the one who outwitted his star Spectre.'

'The winds are shifting, Valern. Humanity is resourceful, ambitious and determined, and we both know it is only a matter of time before they get a position on this council. The elder Shepard is likely to be the one put forward for the position. We would both do well to have his goodwill.'

Valern looked unconvinced. She sighed, knowing what he wanted.

'Come Valern, I will not barter petty credits on this. There are countless ways to improve your economic situation, and if that is what concerns you, simply letting Shepard know you helped his daughter should be enough to help your dealings with humanity. He cares a great deal for her. What I am proposing may have little monetary value, but the rewards will be far greater for your species' future as humanity gains power.'

She gave him a little smile, saving the best for last.

'Besides, I know you have been _yearning _for just such an opportunity to agitate Sparatus. He will not be able to publicly oppose this: his motivations are entirely personal and he will appear petty.'

That got him. He nodded and said: 'Fine, have it your way, Tevos. I give my agreement to your plan. Just don't get me involved, I don't have time to sort out the relationship of a pair of hormone ridden youngsters.'

At that he cut the feed.

Tevos smiled, and dialled another number.

* * *

The sun had risen, but Liara did not want to get out of bed.

There was nothing waiting for her in the land of waking: just expectations, demands and her _mother._

Sleep brought dreams of happiness, of peace. Of Shepard.

Twelve months. Twelve months, she had been gone. Twice as long as her mother had predicted, and she had heard no news since receiving the final message that her love had completed her task, and was on her way home.

That had been four months ago.

There were no signs of her. No eyewitness sightings, no reports of her ship, even when Liara, fear gripping her heart, scoured the news of wreckages found.

So she dreamed. Of the times they had spent together, of all of the time they had yet to share.

'Liara?' The voice, the harbinger of her woes. She burrowed herself into the bed, imagining the covers as Shepard's warm, strong arms.

'Liara.' Sterner this time. She pushed her face into the pillow, breathing in deeply, imagining that she could still catch hints of the human's scent. Sometimes, if she wished hard enough, she could.

'**Liara**!' She clenched her eyes shut, morphing the angry, cold voice calling her name into that of her lover, gasping her name in pleasure as their naked bodies pressed into each other...

The sheets were pulled back, exposing her naked flesh to the cool morning air.

'Liara T'Soni, I will _not _abide my daughter acting like a child!' The harsh words rang through her, and she forced herself to look at her mother, wincing slightly at the look in the matriarch's blazing eyes.

'What do you want, _mother_?' she practically spat the last word. It was _her _fault Shepard was gone, _her _stupid test to have Shepard prove herself.

As if one such as her love needed to justify _anything _to her mother.

'You must come to breakfast, Liara.'

It was no use. Benezia always won their confrontations, in the end.

'How many today?' she muttered, dreading the answer.

'Three, and you would do well to leave that attitude in bed. How do you expect to attract a new partner-'

'I do not **want **a new partner!' she cried out, trying, unsuccessfully, to blink back the tears, to sound like anything other than a sullen child. 'I **want **the one you took from me!'

Her mother took a deep breath. 'Liara, what we want in this life is not always what we get.'

_I had what I wanted. You took her from me._

'You have a duty to your people, Liara.' her voice softened. 'I am truly sorry for the pain you feel.'

Liara looked up at the emotion in the voice. Benezia looked wistful for a moment, before her features cleared to blank neutrality. 'Come, perhaps you will find one of the humans suitable. The female is very attractive, and has a lovely voice.'

She flagged again, the moment of her mother's compassion already buried and forgotten.

'Very well,' she muttered, resigned. 'I will be down when I have dressed.'

It was always the same. She would dine with a small number of them, sons and daughters of business people, politicians, celebrities.

They bored her. None had the fire, the spark, the beauty, of Shepard. They talked endlessly of nothing, like animals howling at the moon. None _understood _her, and few even wanted to. They saw her: the rich, beautiful daughter of a powerful woman, and saw a way to further their own ambition, sate their own desires.

Liara stood and looked down at her body as Benezia left the room. She had lost weight. Her limbs were thinner, her stomach gaunt rather than toned, and her breasts had lost their fullness. Food had lost its taste, exercise its appeal, since Shepard had gone missing.

Pushing back the memories of Shepard's almost devotional worship of her body, she picked out a simple tunic. It was not flattering, but she had no intention to attract one of the humans waiting for her.

Her mother was growing frustrated with the delay. She had at least done Liara the courtesy of letting her choose which human she would marry, but Liara suspected Benezia would soon begin pressing the issue as she rejected the endless stream of candidates.

And when that happened, what was her fate? A bargaining chip: for her mother, for her future spouse? Would she be expected to lie with whomever it was? To have a woman, clumsily pawing at her, expecting her to enjoy the same things as a human? A male... she shuddered, not even wanting to imagine it.

She was about to dress when her extranet wired terminal let out an alert that she was receiving a video call. Mood sour, she stomped over and hit "accept" without even checking the caller id. It was probably one of the other acolytes, demanding Liara perform some menial task or other.

She gasped as she recognised the figure materialising in the air ahead of her, and hauled the tunic over her head.

'Councillor Tevos, please accept my apologies!' she blurted out as she ran her hands across her crest, desperately trying to straighten it after it shifted during her sleep.

_Goddess... must I always make a fool of myself in front of important people..._

The asari councillor chuckled a bit, and spoke, her cultured voice tinged with fondness. Liara had conversed with the councillor several times in her duties at the Temple, and the older asari always treated her with great respect despite Liara never, as far as she knew, doing anything to warrant it.

'Calm down, young one, that is not the most compromising position I have caught somebody in with a call.'

'Really?' She asked before she could stop herself. She bit her tongue.

_She is the most powerful asari in the galaxy, have some respect!_

Tevos smiled. 'Yes, once I caught Aria T'loak...' She shook her head, leaving Liara wondering, but unable to prompt further. 'Another time, perhaps. I have some promising news for you, Liara.'

Her heart started pounding. What could the asari councillor want with _her_? She was nobody important, her mother was the one everybody usually wanted to speak to...

'I have news about Shepard.'

Her breath caught. Was this another dream?

'I do apologise for not getting in touch sooner, Liara, but there is an enormous amount of politics behind your relationship, and great deals of money changing hands. I have seen you with your human, and know that your relationship should be worth more than that. I have convinced one of the other councillors to back me.'

The words washed over her, the revelation blasting away conscious thought.

'Shepard is alive?' she asked, dumbly.

Tevos' smile widened. 'Yes, although I am afraid that is the best of my news. Do you know the consort, Sha'ira?'

Liara nodded. Sha'ira was a very influential woman, privy to the secrets of many important people, asari or otherwise. Her reputation for discretion, however, was cast iron.

So too was the reputation her profession afforded her. Surely Shepard would not take up with such a woman? Shepard would _never _betray her like that!

'Shepard came into some trouble, the details of which I am not certain of, and Sha'ira took her in, and helped her recover. However... the consort has become rather attached to your human, and has taken Shepard aboard her ship, traversing the galaxy, attempting to seduce her.'

_By the Goddess... she is alive! _

The news still rocked her to the core. It had been so long since she had heard anything: why had Shepard not called? She ran over Tevos' words. Sha'ira had her... the consort was known for her eccentric behaviour, but to actually kidnap a person? Shepard certainly had a fire that attracted many of her people, but such an action was incredibly strange.

And what was Shepard's part in this? Surely she would not allow herself to be held? Sha'ira was a powerful woman, but Shepard was incredibly smart and resourceful...

Liara had to know more.

'Where are they? Please, councillor, I must know!'

'We have no information about where she is now, Liara, but I do have several leads you can follow up that may put you on her trail. Sha'ira has been seen with the period of Shepard's disappearance on Omega, meeting with Aria T'Loak, and had a well publicised appearance on Tuchanka, greeting the head of clan Urdnot, Wrex.'

_I must find her!_

Plans began to swirl through her mind. She would need a ship and crew. She could requisition one using her position in the Temple, but that would alert her mother, and Benezia would be able to track, or stop, her as she willed.

She needed to find another way.

She _had _to find another way.

Tevos continued: 'I give you this information without reservation, Liara, but you must not treat it so casually. Both people are dangerous, and you would do well to be cautious. I am doing what I can to help you further.'

Her training and education finally caught up with her. For the first time since Shepard had left, she saw everything with clarity. Her limbs felt rejuvenated, her mind clear. She had _purpose; _a goal to complete, one she intended to accomplish as soon as she was able.

'I cannot thank you enough for this gift, councillor. If there is _ever _anything you need from me, you only need ask.'

Tevos nodded. 'Your gratitude is sufficient, Liara, and I must tell you that I am not doing this for purely selfless reasons. However, I am truly glad I can help. I will be in touch shortly, with any further information I can gather. Farewell.'

Liara bowed as the video call cut off, resisting the urge to shout out in joy.

She was full of energy, surging from a hope that she had thought completely gone from her life.

But before she could begin preparations, she had to deal with the suitors downstairs.

* * *

High Priestess Benezia looked down at her daughter, pleased but slightly confused. From her position at the upper table she could see Liara talking excitedly to her guests over her breakfast, the enthusiasm welcome, if somewhat unexpected. She had seemed especially sullen this morning... perhaps Benezia's scalding had finally gotten through, broken through Liara' childish protests.

The situation still tore at the matriarch. Her daughter was truly miserable at the loss of Shepard, but it was a lesson she needed to learn.

She thought back to when she first faced the gift and curse of asari; when her first alien lover died. A wonderful salarian woman, who had been absolutely devoted to her. She had an insatiable appetite for knowledge and adventure; the perfect companion for a maiden Priestess as she travelled the stars, spreading the word of Athame. The woman had been the most amazing sexual partner as well: despite lacking a sex drive as most species would recognise it, she happily thrust herself into the role of a lover, learning just what Benezia liked, and was wonderfully creative, despite the pleasure only ever going one way.

When she died, Benezia had been heartbroken. She mourned for over a year, not taking any new partners, despite what was expected of her as a dignitary of the Temple. She finally came to accept the loss in the way most asari did: by accepting and relishing the time they had, and honouring her lover's memory by remembering the best of her.

It was a lesson Liara would be better to learn sooner rather than later in her life.

And yet... she could not hide the twinges of guilt at her culpability. Shepard had gone missing because of her order, and from there things had spiralled out of control.

She had truly believed Shepard would overcome the challenges, and prepared accordingly. The Temple had significant resources invested in the alliance with humanity, which relied on her daughter marrying a human. When Shepard had failed to return, to protect the order's assets, she had arranged for Liara to choose a new partner: something the girl was proving stubbornly resistant to.

She sighed as she saw the faces of Liara's guests begin to turn from smiles, to confusion, to outright unhappiness. Her daughter might be more enthusiastic today, but she was apparently still determined to sabotage any chance she had at choosing her own partner. Perhaps Benezia would have to explain again what was required of her, emphasising that a life with one of these short lived creatures would be just a small fraction of her own.

She stood and glided down to the other table, where she caught the tail of Liara's conversation.

'...find her, so you will find little profit in staying.'

Benezia frowned. What was her daughter up to now?

'Liara.'

The young asari turned to her. 'Mother, I was just explaining to my guests why they should leave.'

'And why would you say such a thing?' Benezia truly had high hopes for today's group, and one in particular. There were two males: one, Jacob Taylor, was heavily muscled with skin the colour of polished ebony. He was pleasing enough to look at, but Benezia's brief conversations with him had left little impression. The other, Conrad Verner, was of average looks, and well below average intelligence, but he was good hearted and always upbeat. Liara would do well with either: learning the value of strength from Jacob, or control as she manipulated Conrad.

But Benezia's true hopes had rested on the female, Samantha Traynor. A very beautiful and intelligent girl, the daughter of a prominent businessman, she would be a true partner to Liara; challenging her and forcing her to always strive for excellence.

'Because I came to a realisation, mother. Shepard is missing, but nobody has made a concerted effort to _find _her. I intend to do so.'

Benezia sighed. It was good to see Liara positive about something, but this path would only lead to more pain.

She looked to the three humans. 'Please, leave us. I need to remind my daughter of the reason you are here.'

The men nodded and left without a word, but Traynor spoke up. 'Of course, Lady Benezia. I trust your wisdom will help your beautiful daughter come to a decision soon.' Benezia did not fail to notice the hungry glance the human sent at Liara.

Traynor would be a fine challenge indeed, the prompt Liara needed to develop into the woman to one day replace Benezia.

As the human bowed and left, she looked again to Liara, her daughter glaring back at her with anger in her eyes.

'My mind is made up on this, mother.'

'This path will only bring you pain, Liara. Shepard is gone, and you must accept that.'

'I refuse to blindly accept this as truth, and I **will **look for her.'

Benezia blinked, slightly taken aback. Liara had been unruly and stubborn since her partner had vanished, but never so _forceful_. That was not the reaction of the child she had been acting for months.

'You will not leave. You must choose one of these humans and take them as your own.' said Benezia, letting the weight of her years fall into her words. She knew the effect was profound on those easily manipulated.

Liara stood up.

'You cannot stop me.'

With that Liara turned, and walked away to her quarters.

* * *

_Tevos: Athena_

_Valern: Zeus_

_Sparatus: Poseidon_

_Saren: Polyphemus (the cyclops, son of Poseidon)_

_Sha'ira: Calypso_

_Liara: Telemachus_

_Benezia: Penelope_

_Samantha: Antinous_

_Jacob & Conrad: Suitors_

_**A/N: **__The Odyssey is the tale of more journeys than that of Odysseus. It is also the tale of Telemachus' more metaphorical journey into manhood, as he seeks to drive away the suitors taking advantage of his father's estate while he is gone, as they vie for Penelope's hand._

_In our story, Liara is a sheltered archivist who has lived for over a century under the care of her mother, now given confidence by her relationship with Shepard. As her mother's plans spiral out of control around her, Liara realises that she cannot live this life of dependency and control any more. She plans to make this major decision for herself: it is the first step on the path of casting off her mother's shadow._


	3. Book II

_It's not the suitors here who deserve the blame,  
it's your own dear mother, the matchless queen of cunning._

- Odyssey 2.94

* * *

There were few people Liara would confidently call "friend". Most of those she worked with were acolytes of the Temple of Athame, and as such, thralls of her mother. Although she could enjoy the time she spent with them, after Benezia's horrible betrayal in sending Shepard away from her, Liara would not trust any of them with personal issues.

In reality, Shepard was not just her lover, but also her best friend. The one with whom she could share anything, rely on for anything.

And now she found herself horribly alone.

She needed a ship, a crew, to search for her love, but did not know who to trust to get one. The few people she might have trusted enough to confide her plans to, had been assigned with Shepard to Ilos. It was as if her mother deliberately chose to isolate Liara at the Temple.

She felt despair begin to sink through her.

When Tevos had told her Shepard was alive, and given her the leads to follow, everything had become real, _alive, _again, after months of a depression she could only recognise in hindsight. She was to ship out and track down her lover, like a heroine in ancient tales.

But the cold reality was that she had very limited options.

Her entire life was controlled by her mother.

_Goddess, how have I never realised?_

She needed to get away. Not just physically... but to break away entirely, become her own woman. Shepard had always encouraged Liara to think, fight, _love, _for herself... whereas her mother had always been disparaging, expectant, forcing Liara along the path _she _expected.

The despair turned to a dull anger.

_No longer._

She would think of something. She had resources, money that she was _fairly _confident her mother did not know about, and had several powerful contacts amongst the humans, who recognised her as Shepard's partner.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. Benezia never knocked.

'Enter!'

She frowned as Samantha Traynor's features filled her doorway. The human was pleasing enough to look at, she supposed, and that voice could be incredibly seductive if she put her mind to it. But from what little Liara had heard her say over breakfast, she was arrogant, and the asari did not like the way the deep brown eyes raked over her. Only _Shepard _was allowed to look at her like that.

'Liara.' Her lips curled up into a smile that sent a chill down the asari's spine. She would _not _be intimidated any more, by her mother or anybody else.

'I have not given you permission to use my name. You will call me Doctor T'Soni.'

A look of annoyance flickered through Traynor's eyes, before she bowed her head. 'As you wish, Doctor. I apologise for my presumptuousness.'

Liara was tempted to banish the woman, but no doubt the trouble would be more than a few minutes of forced conversation and unwanted glances were worth.

'Can I help you, Miss Traynor?'

'_You _may call me Sam.' said the human pointedly. _I may... but I will not. _'I wish to know why you think you can just ask us to leave, as you did at breakfast.'

'I have no intention of marrying any of you, Miss Traynor. I will not allow myself to be forced into such a bond against my will. Not when the woman I _will _marry is still out there.'

'Yeees... you mentioned that this morning.' Traynor sat down in one of Liara's couches, in Shepard's preferred spot. It took all of Liara's willpower not to biotically lift her straight out of it. 'But, there is a small problem. Your mother promised a marriage, and you cannot simply continue to defy her. You would be better to choose your own partner now, one you at least know is here for _you, _rather than whatever offer your mother has made.'

'And I suppose that would be you?'

Traynor's eyes once again drew up and down her body, and Liara wished she was wearing something even less flattering than the tunic. Body armour, perhaps, might protect her from that gaze.

'I would be a good partner, Doctor. I have influence, wealth, and would be very...' _Remove those eyes from me or I will remove them from you! _'Considerate.'

She wanted this meeting to end, so she could begin her plans to find Shepard.

'I am sure that is true, Miss Traynor. However, I am decided in my course.'

The human let out a deep breath, before leaning back into Shepard's seat. 'I thought you might say that. So I have a proposal for you. I will finance your search for Shepard, for one month. I will provide a ship and crew, and let you lead. If you find her, that will be the end of it, and I will sadly wish you well. If you do not... you will become mine. We will wed, and I will help you grieve.'

And there it was. The resources she had been waiting for... dropped into her lap.

A ship and crew, independent from Benezia...

But the cost. Could she agree to those terms? Could she find Shepard in such a short time?

And was this, truly, any better than using Benezia's resources? This way, Traynor would have power, just as her mother would otherwise.

She would _not _allow that.

'Thank you for the offer Miss Traynor, but I must decline. I will make my own plans, and lead my own search.'

Traynor stood up, her expression of kind sympathy completely gone, replaced by a ruthless determination. Shepard had been much the same... but Shepard had only _ever _used her strength of character to help others. Traynor wanted to bully Liara, for her own selfish desires.

'Your mother promised a wedding.'

'I would rather marry the third place prize of a man downstairs, or that simpleton Verner, than you, Miss Traynor. You can see yourself out.'

Liara did not take her eyes from the woman, refusing to be intimidated, until she finally turned and stormed from the room.

As soon as the door behind her closed, Liara started shaking. She did not know how much longer she could continue to do this, to live as somebody else's pawn, to be expected to fulfil the duty of others.

She had to find the only person who ever saw her as _Liara._

* * *

After he had made his promises, _and threats, _he reminded himself, to Councillor Tevos, things began moving rather quickly. The asari councillor had gone dark for several days, before calling back to inform him that his daughter's partner, Liara T'Soni, was willing to lead the search, and that she had several leads to follow up.

The relief was enormous. Ever since his daughter had gone missing, on a rather hushed request from his soon-to-be daughter-in-law's mother, he had been more nervous than he cared to admit. He had raised his girl to be resourceful, no doubt, but there was all manner of trouble out in the black, and he had been worried that one trial too many had been the end of his daughter.

But, it seemed, there was hope. He was tempted to abandon his post to chase down the leads himself, but the whole situation had become such a political cobweb that only his presence was holding together. His departure would ruin thousands and thousands of lives, asari, human and otherwise; not all of them rich politicians. Many colonists, _his _people, relied on him to ensure other species would trade with them, relied on him to ensure humanity had the clout to survive the galactic economy.

So he would go to the only other person he knew would act in his daughter's, rather than their own, interest, and hope they had it in them to find what was most precious to him.

'Liara, it is good to see you again, my dear.' He had met the asari several times. She was a sweet young woman, and had been an excellent influence. His girl was much as he was in his childhood: unruly, arrogant, strong willed. But he was proud of his daughter's strength, and it warmed his heart to see how Liara had tempered it from a cold hardness into something more complete, just as his late wife had done for him so many years ago.

'And you, sir' said the slightly pixelated image of the asari, dressed in a unusually demure tunic, as she bowed. The woman had clearly lost weight - worry, no doubt.

'I've told you before, you can use my name.' He said, chuckling slightly.

'Perhaps I will finally shake off my upbringing when your daughter and I are married, sir.'

'I look forward to the day, Liara. You've been a blessing to my girl, no question, and now I hear you're the one who'll help me find her.'

'That is my hope. Councillor Tevos contacted me, and I have several leads I would like to follow up.'

The asari paused, looking downwards for a second.

'But I have encountered a problem. I do not have the resources to-'

'Say no more, Liara.' he interrupted, refusing to let her admit to something that clearly shamed her. 'I have a gift for you, something I was planning to give you and my daughter when you married.' He smiled gently, allowing a spark of hope to form that he still might see the day. 'Something for you two to gallivant around the galaxy in. A _ship_:small and fast.'

He stopped there, seeing the emotions dance across Liara's face. _Hope._

'Can you fly?' He asked her. He would find her a pilot if she could not... and allow her to decide if she wanted a partner to share the two-person ship if she could.

'I... I can, if the controls are simple.' She gave a small smile. 'Your daughter taught me.'

His heart soared at the love in the asari's voice. 'That's my girl. The ship is docked at Armali station, called the _Telemachus. _I'll have someone waiting for you. It's got room for one more if you want to take a bodyguard or somebody else with you.'

'Thank you, sir... but I will travel alone. I _need _to.'

He nodded at that. 'I understand, Liara. The ship is waiting. Bring her home safe, for both of us, you hear?'

* * *

The image of Shepard's father, a large man with dark skin he had shared with her fair skinned mother to create her love's beautiful pale brown, faded away, and Liara had to keep herself from literally jumping with glee.

A ship! Her own ship!

It was the first step, the one that would set her on the trail of finding what was dearest to her heart, and breaking free from those who cared nothing for it.

_I need to prepare... and leave._

The latter would be more difficult than simply walking from the Temple. Her mother had thralls everywhere, no doubt ordered to prevent her from doing that very thing. So how-

'Liara?'

She froze. The voice had come from the balcony, rather than her doorway. Whomever it was, _had _to have heard the entire conversation.

She took a deep breath and turned. She was a scared child no longer. She would face this obstacle as she would face all the others that presented themselves. The soft face looking back at her reassured her somewhat, but she remained on guard.

'Shiala.' she carefully ventured, keeping her face and voice neutral. Shiala was, for want of a better word, her maidservant, ensuring all of her physical needs were seen to, and acting as a companion and parent figure when Benezia was unavailable. Which was a frequent occurrence, increasingly so as Liara grew up. 'You heard.' There was no point asking the question.

'Yes.' The kindly asari gave a sad smile. 'You are leaving soon? I've seen how much you care for her.'

'I intend to.' Liara felt herself on a knife edge. She could not allow her plans to be scuppered so soon.

'You'll need to distract your mother and the other Priestesses.' Liara frowned. Shiala was one of the few in this place Liara would even think of confiding secrets to, the woman always providing a kind ear, or, occasionally, shoulder.

'I will.'

'Are you certain of this course, Liara?'

'I am. I would rather no life at all, than a life as a bargaining chip for my mother.'

Shiala nodded slowly. 'You deserve better than such treatment. I... will not stand by and watch your life ruined. I will help you.'

'How?' She ventured, still cautious.

'Announce that you are ready to make your choice. Your mother will hold a feast, which I will help prepare.'

Liara felt her heart begin to pound faster at the implication of Shiala's words.

'I know of drugs that cause extended drowsiness, without being fatal.'

'Shiala, I could not ask-'

'Hush now Liara, this is my choice, just as your leaving is yours.'

'I...' _everything _was lining up, as though the Goddess Athame herself had taken upon herself to see Liara's wishes and desires fulfilled. Should she continue to fight, or take what was offered? 'If mother finds out, the punishment will be terrible.'

'I will consume some of the drugs myself, to avoid suspicion.'

Her chance, to leave. To break free of her mother's grasp, to find that which _she _cared most for.

Could she even think of denying this?

She crossed to Shiala, and drew her into an embrace. 'Thank you, Shiala... you have been more a parent to me than Benezia ever was.' She drew back and planted a chaste kiss onto the other asari's cheek. 'I will never forget this, my friend.'

As they separated, Liara saw Shiala's usually demure expression turn into a shy smile. 'You should speak to your mother right away.'

* * *

_Liara: Telemachus_

_Samantha: Antinous_

_Shepard's father: no equivalent_

_Shiala: Eurycleia_

_**A/N: **__I unfortunately dropped a famous scene from this book; Telemachus gathering the men of Ithaca and declaring his intent. This was a necessary move because I was unable to wrangle such a meeting into this universe, where Benezia controls the local population. I hope my interpretation still satisfies!_

_Another theme recurring through the Odyssey is that of the Gods helping the protagonists. To me, this slightly undermines their achievements: divine favour is all well and good, but when Athena sorts out every problem there is little left for our heroes to do other than be pious. So I have tried to scale this back somewhat, though Liara's problems here are still effectively sorted out for her. Do not fear, she will have the chance to rise up on her own, soon!_


	4. Book III

"_How can I greet him, Mentor, even approach the king?  
I'm hardly adept at subtle conversation.  
Someone my age might feel shy, what's more,  
interrogating an older man"_

- Odyssey 3.24

* * *

Liara fought to calm her nerves as she carefully guided the _Telemachus _into one of Omega's docking ports. She was alone now: there was no chance of her returning to the Temple before achieving her goal. Shiala had done as promised, and as her mother entertained the entire temple, celebrating Liara's engagement to Samantha Traynor, Liara had watched with a mixture of amusement and horror as guests grew steadily more fatigued, dragging themselves to bed early, some even falling asleep in their chairs.

Her escape was so _easy _from there. Benezia had clearly not anticipated such a bold move on Liara's part, and all she had to do was pick up her bags, walk several miles from the Temple and take the nearest taxi to the spaceport.

The small, sleek ship waiting for her was _beautiful. _Comfortably furnished, there was enough space that when she and Shepard shared it they would not be bumping into each other every few seconds (not that Liara would complain, of course), and it reached Omega at such a speed that Liara was absolutely confident nobody had followed her.

She was free.

But she was also alone.

The thought was both frightening, and _exhilarating_.

As the dock's clamps held the _Telemachus _in place, Liara stood and considered her weapons locker, recalling what Shepard told her of Omega.

_You stay in the main streets, and look like you know what you're doing, chances are nobody will give you any trouble. But the place is crawling with scumbags, and people are all too willing to keep their heads down. It's not a safe place, but if you know the rules, you'll be fine._

Liara pulled on her armoured coat, knowing that, protective properties aside, she cut a fine figure wearing it. Omega pounced on those who appeared weak, and she would not fail her love at this first trial.

Taking a deep breath, she disembarked.

The stench of Omega hit her with a force that was almost physical. The eezo mines might be long abandoned, but the scent of the valuable element still lingered, giving an unpleasant edge to the mixed scents of sizzling food, rotting waste and a heady blend of assorted organic sweat.

With a grimace she looked around.

_All roads on Omega lead to Afterlife._

She wanted her business here done quickly, so set off along the widest road, towards a heavy heartbeat she could as much feel as hear.

She finally caught sight of the famous club when a heavy hand clamped her shoulder, spinning her around.

'Hey, pretty thiing...'

A batarian, breath stinking, leaned in close to her.

Liara fought back a wave of panic. If she allowed herself to be intimidated by this thug, she would be set upon in seconds by the rest of the lowlifes in this place. Several curious eyes appeared in a nearby alleyway. She needed to end this quickly.

Channelling her mother's voice, and carefully controlling her biotics to glow, without actually manipulating the reality around her, she fixed the batarian's lower eyes with a writhing glare.

'Remove that hand from me, or I will remove it from you.'

He blinked, and took a step backwards, before pulling his hand back and retreating without a word.

Liara closed her eyes briefly, feeling the blood pound throughout her body. That was _terrifying._

She quickly remembered herself, and continued her journey towards the huge club, lit up in the dark streets with blood red lights. She was about to climb the stairs to Afterlife when the doors opened and a pair of turians dragged out a male human, and tossed him down to land at her feet.

'There's only one rule here, Nick, I would have thought even your puny brain could remember it.'

A sultry voice floated down, and Liara looked up to see what could only be Aria T'Loak, standing between the turians. She was absolutely stunning, with deep blue, almost violet, skin decorated with subtle tattoos that somehow seemed all the more vivid for their understatedness. Taller than most asari, she was dressed in tight leathers that glistened in the lights of the club.

Liara felt a tugging at her boot, and saw the human, blood dribbling from his mouth, look up at her pleadingly.

'Please... help me...'

Liara looked up again, to see Aria's sapphire gaze locked directly into her own. She was standing casually, arms crossed, but something in her eyes made Liara feel like she was being _judged. _

How she reacted to this situation would influence her interactions with Aria, Liara knew.

With a heavy, apologetic heart, she pulled her boot away from the man, and stepped over him, keeping her gaze locked with Aria's, and spoke with a confidence she did not feel. 'I believe your men dropped something. Would you like me to fetch it for you?'

Aria's features twisted a little bit, and Liara's breath caught. Was that too much... too presumptuous?

Her hand started to twitch, but she kept her cool. She _needed _to speak with this asari, impressed or not!

Aria's lip curled at the corner, and suddenly she flung her head back, and laughter pealed throughout the district. Liara nearly collapsed with relief, and even the turians at Aria's sides looked relieved.

Aria fixed her gaze again, grinning with good humour. 'And you look like such a _good _girl! Oh, very good! Boys, show Nick why it does well to remember the rule. And _you._' Liara resisted gulping at the fire in the criminal warlord's eyes. 'Come with me.'

Liara climbed the steps on legs that felt like rubber.

She had certainly gotten her audience.

* * *

'What do you drink?'

Liara was on edge. Shepard had told her that talking with Aria was like playing a board game: every move was analysed, calculated and premeditated, and at the first sign of something Aria did not like, she would attack.

The "Queen of Omega" herself was drinking what Liara recognised as a strong asari liqueur. To order the same would be interpreted as toadying, water would be insulting, but perhaps Aria's drink gave the right hint as to what might work...

'Scotch.'

Aria's lips curled into a smile. 'I've only had one other person on my couch order Scotch before. I think...' she leaned back, swirling her drink, causing the deep purple liquid to shimmer in the light 'you're here because of her.'

'She is to be my bondmate.' Liara was not _certain _Aria meant Shepard... but the gamble was in her favour: her lover had a particular taste for the burning amber spirit, and had extensive dealings with the criminal.

This was all part of Aria's game, of course.

'Ah yes, the young T'Soni... I keep track of the politics in Citadel space, as boring as they may be... business you see. Your... "arrangement"...' Aria's face twisted into a horrible sneer 'has certainly been more entertaining than anything else coming through recently.'

'Then you know Shepard is missing.' Liara was careful not to sound overconfident... this was Aria's domain, but she did not ask it as a question.

'Her absence is causing me some trouble with her little planet. She pays me for protection... or she did. The fool she left in charge is less keen on our arrangement.'

'Then we both have an interest in her return.'

'You more than I, T'Soni. Shepard's coin is welcome, but on Omega, credits flow to me from every corner.'

It was Liara's turn to smile.

'We both know your alliance is about more than coin. She provides a certain level of... respectability... to the notion of dealing with you, amongst the humans, does she not?'

Aria frowned slightly, before chuckling again. 'I can see what she sees in you. You are correct. Go on then T'Soni, I'm sure you've been dying to tell me why you're here.'

A Scotch was placed in front of Liara, and she took a small sip. It was gorgeous. She was not an expert by any means, but she could tell the good from the bad. It had a strong, earthy flavour - "peaty" was the term Shepard used, and burned pleasantly on the way down.

Nodding her approval, Liara told Aria why she had come. 'Shepard is being held by the consort. I was told she passed through here recently. I wish to know if you have any information about her destination.'

'Sha'ira? The crazy whore _was _acting strangely...' She frowned a bit. 'I should have seen this. She was asking about Shepard; knew we have a history. What she likes, and so on. She occasionally asks about people I know - they'll end up in her bed sooner or later - but now you mention it, this was different.'

Aria frowned deeper. 'Look kid, I don't know where she is now. She was talking about heading to Tuchanka, but just for a meeting. Maybe you'll have more luck there.'

Liara's heart sank. Aria knew nothing she did not already know. The consort's questioning was strange... but if she was seeking to seduce Shepard, that certainly made sense as a place to start.

'Th... thank you, Aria, for your time. I must leave for Tuchanka. If you ever require-' Liara began to stand.

'Hold up, T'Soni.' Liara's blood froze, and she sat back down automatically. 'Look, I feel stupid for not noticing something was wrong, and I _hate _feeling like this. Shepard's an interesting woman, and you're a nice girl. So I've got a couple of things for you.'

Liara was not sure how much more of this she could take. Every second on Omega had her on edge, and her nerves were just about frayed out from overexertion. But still, she forced herself to act casually, and raised a brow.

'First, a story.' Aria smirked. 'Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, ambitious asari, who had dozens of people lining up to marry her, giving her gifts and making nice. But she didn't give a shit about them. She only wanted one woman.'

Liara tried to hold in a scowl. What was Aria getting at with this sick story?

'So one day, the asari saw her chance, and _took_' Liara jumped slightly at the sudden raise in tone, 'what she wanted.'

'Wha-'

'I'm talking, of course, about Sha'ira. There's only one reason she has Shepard and you don't, T'Soni. In the end, there's only _ever _one reason one person has something that another doesn't. Because she _wants _her more. Desire can be a powerful thing. You've come to me, polite as can be, and you're lucky I was feeling generous enough to tell you the truth. When you get to Tuchanka, that'll get you nowhere, or worse.'

Aria put her drink down, and leaned forwards, so her face was just inches away from Liara's own.

'How _badly _do you want your woman back, T'Soni? How far would you be willing to go?'

Liara grasped her fear, her nervousness, and fed it, turning it into something she could _use._

'As _far _as I need to.' she was surprised at how cold her voice sounded to herself.

Aria leaned back again, with a chuckle. 'Now there's some fire! Maybe you'll get what's yours.'

Liara suddenly felt exhausted, and wanted to leave. To sleep... to dream of her lover, as she did so often. But she could not forget protocol. 'You said you have two things?

Aria nodded, and tapped her omni-tool. A few seconds later, a young looking turian jogged up the stairs to Aria's alcove, and saluted.

'I've got someone you'll want to take with you.'

'I am travelling alone, thank you.'

Aria chuckled. 'The lone heroine scouring the galaxy for her lost love? Don't be a fool, T'Soni. I bet you don't even know how to fight.'

'I-' she bit her tongue. She could shoot a gun, and knew how to use biotics, but she was not confident she would call herself a _fighter. _

'I thought not. Look, I owe Shepard for a non-business favour from a while back. I can't let her girl get herself killed; this'll make us even.' She nodded towards the turian, who was still holding himself stock still, arm glued to his head in a salute. 'He's a fine shot, and has some fun tricks if you find yourself stuck in front of a computer.

'Garrus, pull that stick out of your ass and introduce yourself.'

* * *

_Liara: Telemachus_

_Aria: Nestor_

_Sha'ira: Calypso_

_Garrus: Peisistratus_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Another recurring theme throughout the Odyssey is _ξενία (xenia), _hospitality. The greeting of guests was an incredibly important part of Greek etiquette, including strangers. And the behaviour of the guest was just as important: they must act with discretion, following proper protocols before moving to business. _

_Here, Liara realises the situation she is in requires a different kind of protocol to that she grew up with, and does her best to act accordingly. First impressions are important, and can set the tone of an entire relationship. She acts not as she would _like _to, but as she _must _to get the information she needs. Nestor is a more friendly face than Aria; I had considered using one of Shepard or Liara's "friends" in this role, but I believe this way I can capture the essence of what xenia might mean in the Mass Effect galaxy. _


	5. Book IV

_And I have travelled over a good part of the world  
but never once have I laid eyes on a man like him -  
what a heart that fearless Odysseus had inside him!_

- Odyssey 4.301

* * *

'So, have you dealt with krogan before?' Garrus asked. The asari Aria had told him to protect had not spoken much so far, but when she did, her words were always polite and measured, ringing with an intelligence he was eager to pick. It was not often he had assignments like this: he usually just dealt with lowlife thugs and cracked computers, going home to his small apartment in one of the less-awful areas of Omega afterwards.

In truth, it was good to get away for a while. He had become indebted to Aria when she found him sabotaging one too many of her operations. Since then his previously firm convictions of "right" and "wrong" had become a little... hazy. Aria was certainly a criminal. A bad one. But she kept a peace on Omega that the gangs would otherwise dictate was impossible, and he had slowly formed something of a grudging respect for the woman. She, in a crazy, roundabout, way, saved more lives than he ever could by himself. He would never agree with her, and would be leaving as soon as his sentence was up, but he could, at least, see that she was perhaps the lesser of several evils.

'I have met several, very briefly. The Athame Doctrine is of little interest to most other species, and the krogan show little desire to learn about the culture of others, which makes sense when they have so little of their own against which to form judgements and opinions.'

'So, when you say "meet"...?'

'I mean so in the barest possible sense. There was a small delegation, discussing business with my mother. I introduced myself, and sat quietly whilst terms were arranged.'

He shook his head. "Protect the girl" was one thing... but when she planned on questioning the head of the largest clan on Tuchanka, having only ever met the educated and "polite" krogan who chose to be politicians, his job suddenly became a lot more than that of a simple bodyguard. He would be asking Aria for another year off his sentence for this.

'Then I'll need to give you a crash course on how to act with the krogan. First though, what are you actually going to ask him for?'

His heart fell as she explained her quest. The girl's situation was unpleasant, no doubt, but... 'Ok, first of all Liara, _don't _be expecting any sympathy for what's happened to you. In fact, it's probably best not to mention the arranged marriage at all. Krogan are hardly emotional to begin with, but with the genophage it'll just anger them that you want to _choose _who you have kids with.'

'I have not said anything about children.' she replied, flushing slightly.

'I know, but to krogan there's only one reason to bond like you and Shepard have, and it's a damned touchy subject for them.'

'S... so, what do you suggest?'

'Just be honest and upfront. Tell them you want to know about the consort. This Wrex will probably want something in return... but in all likelihood won't ask too many questions. Krogan are warriors, and warriors learn pretty early on that asking a bunch of questions gets people dead.'

'Something in return... Goddess, what does that mean? What could I offer to the krogan?'

'Well... you're influential, right?'

She looked down. 'Perhaps I would have called myself so before I left the temple. But now I do not know what my mother will do when I return.'

He considered for a second, calling up what little he knew about the krogan. 'I've heard a bit about this Wrex. He's shrewd, and a lot more intelligent than he lets on. I bet he'll think of something you can do for him... just don't let him boss you around. You'll come off as weak.'

Liara stayed silent for several seconds, before shaking her head. 'I am relieved Aria sent you. This is all so... overwhelming.'

'You've not travelled much, I take it?'

'No... I stayed in the temple for most of my life, and though I meet a wide variety of people, I have experienced very little of other cultures outside my lessons. Shepard told me how important it is to adapt to local customs... I did not imagine myself ever putting the knowledge to use in such a manner!'

Garrus did not fail to notice how her voice lifted, her eyes lit up, every time she talked about her human. 'You're doing great. One of Aria's other men told me what you did on the steps of Afterlife - you judged it perfectly.'

'I wish I did not have to do such a thing.'

'It's not a perfect galaxy, Liara. If it makes you feel any better, that guy was a total scumbag. But he _could _have just as easily been a nice guy, who couldn't afford Aria's protection fees 'cos he was saving to send his kid to school.' He had done distasteful things to more than one "nice guy" over the past few years, and it never failed to leave a bad taste. But it was clear Liara needed to hear this.

'You do not make this any easier, Garrus.'

'It _isn't _easy. Chances are you'll see something even worse on Tuchanka. Maybe even have to be part of it, if you want the respect of the clan leader. Are you ready for that?'

She looked directly ahead as they prepared to make the final jump to Aralakh system.

'For Shepard, _anything._'

* * *

Tuchanka was _hot._

Liara had wanted to dress down for the trip, but Garrus had refused to let her off the ship unless she was in full armour.

'_Krogan don't do subtle, Liara. If you're not armed and armoured, you're not confident: you're prey.'_

She felt the glares of the krogan from the second she stepped from the shuttle. Garrus was a pace behind her, heavy rifle unshipped, eyes scouting the corners, daring the krogan to try something.

Garrus had told her Urdnot was one of the more friendly clans, and she withheld a shudder at the thought of what the rest might be like.

But she could not allow herself to be scared. This was her last solid lead as to Shepard's location, and no petty fears would stop her from achieving her goals. A large krogan, holding back a varren on a heavy chain, approached her. She did not flinch, not back down, as he leant in close and sniffed.

'You smell of fear, asari. What's your business here?'

'I am here to speak with your clan leader.' she projected, after filling her lungs with deep breath of the filthy air of this planet.

_No fear, no hesitation._

'Is that so? Maybe... maybe you're just here as sport?' His face twisted into a horrible smile. 'Grav here' he yanked the chain, and his varren began to growl. 'hasn't had a good chase for a few days. You look like you'd be a good runner.'

The other krogan in the dock began to cluster around them. Liara sensed Garrus tighten the grip on his gun, and her heart began to pound.

'Maybe you'd make good sport for the rest of us, once he catches you?'

He took one more step close to her, so she could feel the heat and stench of his breath on her face. The varren was just inches from her, pulling at the chain with bared teeth.

'What d'you say, asari?'

She sensed his move as much as saw it. His massive bicep relaxed, for just a second, and the varren straining at the end of the chain took the small freedom and leapt forwards. Garrus began to raise his rifle, but she was faster. With a flick of her wrist, she generated a biotic push, directed right at the varren's head. It spun aside, falling to the floor, before getting to its feet with a pathetic whimper. The krogan holding it, who had been knocked back a step by the push, looked shocked for a second. She readied her power, and heard Garrus ratchet his gun. Suddenly, the krogan widened his grin and laughed loudly.

'Ha! You've got a quad, asari!' He stepped back, and the crowd around them dispersed. She could audibly hear Garrus sigh in relief. 'Go speak to the clan leader.' He nodded towards a small bulkhead at the side of the docking bay with another horrible smile. 'Go through there. Follow the screams.'

She bit her tongue before she could ask about the screams. Thinking of Shepard, she nodded, and set off, gesturing for Garrus to follow. She could hear his hushed voice, subharmonics ringing through her.

'Spirits, T'Soni... I thought I was going to have to shoot that varren. And everybody else there.' She almost smiled at how shaken up he sounded. Her legs felt, again, like they had no bones, but her body was rushing with adrenaline and endorphins. She felt _good. _She had just faced down a _krogan_!

A very distinct, high pitched, scream came from the room ahead of them.

Her mood dropped, and she determinedly set her face. She should not be celebrating just yet.

They passed the final doors and a wide open plaza spread around them, surrounded by built up walls of rubble and destroyed machinery. A huge crowd of krogan were clustered around something Liara could not see, shouting and baying, the noise absolutely immense.

A spray of glistening green liquid caught the light above the krogan, matched by a high pitched squeal that caused Liara's stomach to turn, seconds before the group let out a deafening roar, and piled towards another krogan standing behind a desk just to the side.

'Blood sports.' Came a mutter from her side. She looked and saw Garrus shaking his head, before turning back and seeing the corpse of a varren dragged from a pit the krogan were previously clustered around. 'At least it's just varren today.'

'Today?' She was almost afraid to ask.

'They get their hands on salarians... or turians... things get a little more... _interesting_.' Liara closed her eyes as some nearby krogan eyed Garrus rather hungrily.

What was she doing here? Amongst these brutes, who watched beings kill each other for pleasure? Even if it was "just" varren... the thought was still sickening.

_Shepard._

She had to keep going. Be strong, for just a little longer. For her love.

She opened her brilliant blue eyes, filled with a renewed purpose, and cast them around the room. One krogan was sitting on a dias, raised above the others, and she noticed with a terrible lurch in her stomach that his red eyes were looking _right at her_.

With a deep breath, she started towards him.

She would not allow herself to be intimidated by these _brutes._

One krogan looked as though he was about to start something as she strode up the stairs, but a fierce glare had him pause, and she pushed past him.

The large krogan, sitting on a great throne carved from the very stone of Tuchanka, regarded her without saying a word as she stood in front of him, forcing her posture to stay proud.

After several nerve racking seconds, he spoke, voice so deep that it rumbled within her chest.

'My guard let you through so you must have impressed him. What do you want, asari?'

Liara was about to declare her intent when another voice rang throughout the plaza, also heavy with power, but higher and softer than Wrex's.

'Treat your guests with respect, Wrex. What would your ancestors say?'

The other voices hushed as another krogan exited a building to the side. Liara realised with a gasp that it was a woman: she had read stories of how they were treated in krogan society: revered to a level that bordered on patriarchal control, and yet the females held a kind of power that no male could. She was dressed in heavy robes that covered her face as well as her body, designed in such a fashion that made her look truly regal. Liara briefly wondered if they were krogan-made or otherwise... she had not thought the species capable of such aesthetic beauty.

The woman approached Liara, who could see the intelligence glittering in her eyes, beneath the heavy robes.

'This asari is clearly a woman of power and authority, you can see it in her eyes! Why do you insist on your childish attempts to intimidate visitors? If we are to make something of ourselves in this galaxy, such aggressive ways must end.'

Wrex spoke with a growl. 'They have been our ways for thousands of years!'

'And they have seen us reduced to this.' The woman turned, and offered Liara a small bow. 'I am Urdnot Bakara. Be welcome amongst our clan.'

Without attempting to overthink the sudden change in the tone of the conversation, Liara bowed in return. 'I am Doctor Liara T'Soni, thank you for your greeting. This is my guardian, Garrus Vakarian.' she took a small step to the side and gestured gracefully to Garrus, who bowed, having quietly stowed his weapon during Bakara's speech.

Bakara looked pointedly at Wrex, who stood up with what sounded suspiciously like a huff.

'I am Urdnot Wrex, head of clan Urdnot. Do you have business with us?'

Liara could almost _feel _the smile coming from Bakara. Something very interesting was happening with the krogan in this clan.

'I do.' She ventured, sounding confident, but letting the krogan lead the conversation.

'Then dine with us, Doctor T'Soni,' spoke Bakara. 'We are always pleased to welcome guests. Please, follow me.'

Bakara gracefully turned and walked back into the building from whence she came, followed by Wrex who had not said another word. With a slightly perplexed glance towards Garrus, who looked equally confused, the pair followed the krogan into the building.

* * *

Bakara looked at her guest. A powerful woman, no doubt, but the asari represented far more than just a single dinner of grilled meat and powerful alcohol.

Her species were the most influential in the galaxy; both by nature of their intelligence and wisdom, and also their ability to produce offspring with any species, meaning there were few governments which did not have prominent members father to asari offspring.

Liara showed only small signs of discomfort; clearly unused to krogan surroundings but not ignorant to the customs; as she picked up a heavy varren leg, the meat beautifully cooked on the bone, and began tearing into it, her enjoyment at the flavour, if not the method, clearly visible on her face. Her turian bodyguard was carefully picking at the dextro fare they had been able to pull together at such short notice: a shameful admission that her species was _still _not prepared to entertain even just one of the three _Council_ races, never mind the rest.

But, as could be expected from a good guard, he was accepting his fare with good grace, whilst never taking his eyes from her, or Wrex, for more than a few seconds.

Liara was a much more interesting case. Her good mood was genuine but also distracted... no doubt when she revealed her intentions, things would become clear.

'If I may comment, Bakara, your presence here intrigues me. I was under the impression krogan females formed their own clans?'

The question was clearly meant to be polite conversation... but it held a greater significance than the asari knew. Bakara decided Liara was worthy of the story.

'We are rebuilding our people, Doctor. Wrex here is dragging the clans together, willingly or no, and... I am cured of the genophage.'

Liara gasped, and Garrus' eyes narrowed. Both understandable reactions, considering history...

'How did this come about?' Liara's food now lay forgotten.

She shook her head, dispelling the grim memories. 'A series of events nobody should have to go through... and yet I would face them again in a second, for my people. Suffice it to say that I was cured by tortuous trial and error, horrific tests conducted by a guilt wracked salarian. But when he tried to continue... despite his successes... I knew I had to leave. My sisters and I escaped to the Tuchanka desert, all of us sick to the point of near death, when we were picked up by, again, the salarians; an STG team who were performing reconnaissance on my people.'

Bakara paused for breath, and looked to the pair of guests, who were watching her intently, as was Wrex. The man might be the best for her people... but he was still a krogan male, unused to making conversation for the sake of talking, and he had only heard pieces of this story.

'I was taken to Sur'kesh, where my ailments were treated... but my sisters continued to deteriorate, and I was the only survivor of the illnesses ravaging our bodies. '

She smiled sadly then. The memories of those months were hazy, her illness making nonsense of what little she did see... but then, the first clear memory of that time...

'But I was rescued, too, from there. The salarians knew I was immune to the genophage, and knew my being allowed to return to Tuchanka would be... _destabilising_... to whatever plans they had for my people... as though we are nothing more than social test subjects!' She took a breath, and lowered her voice. She would _not _fall victim to her baser instincts. Every other species could control themselves... so would the krogan. 'But I remember clearly what happened next. A human came, and escorted me out. The other scientists treated her with great respect, but all I could gather from her on the return trip was that she was not who she told the salarians she was. I was in very poor health and unable to ask more questions, but it was clear she had taken a great risk to do what she did.'

'And that's not all!' Wrex roared, slamming a hand onto the heavy stone table, shaking it. 'Shepard brought Bakara to me, since we've met before.' Bakara did not fail to notice the way Liara's back suddenly straightened as Wrex spoke the name of her rescuer. 'I was ready to gather together every clan on the planet to _burn _that facility to the ground... but she stopped me. Said that I could do more for my people by threatening to expose what went on there.

'And damn, I was looking forward to a fight, but she was right! Ha! She'd been recording while she was in there, and gave the video to me, and didn't want anything in return. Bakara here suggested that we play it calm, so the salarians seemed the brutes. It's been hushed up, of course... but the pressure is building to cure the genophage because of this atrocity! The name Shepard will be sung by our children!'

Bakara felt the same pride that Wrex's words were flushed with. Their people were going to be great again... and this time they would do things _right._

And it was all thanks to one human, who had, without apparent reason or motivation, seen the horrors her people were subject to, and tried to rectify it. Tricked the salarians in a way she still could not comprehend, knowing just how secretive the STG are, then left without thought to reward or gratitude.

A sniff drew Bakara's attention back to the nearly finished meal.

Liara's head was ducked, and a small blue hand quickly raised to the woman's eyes.

Bakara began to worry. If they somehow insulted this asari...

She hoped that she did not have bad experience of the krogan, as far too many people in the galaxy did.

'I apologise Doctor T'Soni, we did not mean-'

'Oh no!' She looked up, and Bakara was surprised to see her eyes were glistening, but her face was curled into a sad smile. 'You have not upset me; I apologise for my breaking decorum.' Her voice was thick with emotion, and suddenly her smile brightened a little.

'You simply reminded me of just how... heroic... she can be. Shepard and I are to be wed.'

Bakara's heart lightened immeasurably with the revelation: it was such an unusual coincidence, but it could explain her presence, which Liara had yet to announce. Bakara cleared away the remnants of the meal to the side of the room, and placed a heavy bottle of ryncol on the table, alongside a less... deadly... liquor developed by salarians, with some glasses.

After they all toasted the health of the krogan, Liara spoke her tale with a slightly sad voice. The story rung deep to her core: she had abandoned love in favour of duty to her people, left those she cared for behind because the krogan needed her. But she had done so because she _knew _her people needed her. Liara's story indicated rather that she was victim not of duty, but another's _ambition_, a feeling all krogan knew _all _too well. Duty should be a choice, something one could be proud of! Liara no more deserved to be _forced _into her situation than the krogan did theirs. The asari ended her story with an unasked question about the Consort, and Bakara sighed sadly with her response.

'I am very sorry to hear your woes, but unfortunately we do not know where Sha'ira went. She was... _entertaining_... one of the other clan leaders, and we dined with her: she heard about our pressures on the Council and wanted to secure her position as a friend to the krogan.'

'She didn't have a human with her, and wouldn't let anybody onto her ship.' Wrex took over, and Liara's face visibly fell.

'T... thank you so much for your story, and for the information.' Liara stood and bowed slightly. Bakara stood as well, truly feeling for the girl: everybody carried their own burdens, and Liara's refreshing honesty and openness was something that should be cherished.

'I am truly sorry we were not able to help you. Shepard means a lot to both of us: if we do hear anything, we will contact you immediately.'

* * *

'I cannot **believe **she did this!' Benezia snarled, for what had to be the fifth time that day. A whole week had passed since Liara had tricked them all, and fled the planet.

On some level, Benezia was impressed: it was such a _bold _move, just the thing that she had planned Liara to learn during her time with Shepard... but to _trick _her own mother? To dope the entire staff of the temple?

That was too far. She needed to be brought home, and taught her proper place. Benezia had brought together several of the senior priestesses... and one other. The human female Liara had tricked everybody into thinking she would marry.

'High Priestess, perhaps we should simply let her be, if she does this on her own the grieving process can begin in earnest.' spoke one of the asari, voice gentle.

'It will also give her the impression such a transgression carries no consequence.' Benezia seethed in response. She did not want to _punish _Liara as such, but teach her a lesson in respect, in humility, in _duty._

'I believe I can offer a solution, Lady Benezia.' Offered Traynor, eyes flashing.

'Speak.' She said tersely, but interested. Traynor was intelligent, Benezia knew already from their brief talks before she presented the human to her daughter, with a calculating streak that appealed in more ways than one.

'I do not believe it will be difficult to find her: there are all manner of information brokers and willing informants who would report a lone asari, who is clearly unused to the excesses of the galaxy.'

Benezia nodded, but felt slightly ashamed. _She _had spent centuries wandering the galaxy, living and loving and exploring as she spread the word of Athame... was it unfair to demand Liara act like her, without the life that led up to her current position?

'Then we stage an ambush, or perhaps kidnapping attempt. This will show her the dangers of what she has done, and dissuade her from doing so again. At a key point, we "rescue" her, and bring her back to you, Lady.'

Traynor's underlying message was obvious. _She _would rescue Liara, and be seen as somewhat a hero to her daughter's eyes. A cunning and dangerous plan, and one she could not find herself _happy _to accept.

But she also accepted that it was a good idea, solving more than one of the problems she was having with her daughter.

She took a sip of the strong liquor ahead of her, then nodded towards the human.

'Do it.'

* * *

_Garrus: Peisistratus_

_Liara: Telemachus_

_Angry krogan: Eteoneus_

_Wrex: Menelaus_

_Bakara: Helen_

_Benezia: Penelope_

_Samantha: Antinous_

_**A/N: **__And again we explore the concept of hospitality, this time in a rather different setting. I have tried to blend some canon(ish) elements of the game into this story, notably Bakara and her experiences with the genophage cure, and imagined how this would affect krogan society. Her imitation of "civilised" space while the surroundings were still so typically krogan: blood sports, angry guards, etc, was great fun to imagine and I would love to hear what people think._

_We also got our first real look at Shepard here. Nestor (Aria) was supposed to give a wonderful tribute to the hero, but I did not imagine Aria as one for excessive gushing, so I hopefully made up for it here :-P_

_Odysseus is a larger than life hero, and in her own way Shepard is too: Wrex and Bakara are impressed by the woman who did something seemingly impossible with nothing more than her brain and tongue. Since the Shepard we all know is an honourable and mighty soldier who can fight her way to victory, having her change to be more like Odysseus, who is famous for his strategies and tricks, is rather interesting to write!_

_Thank you to Tayg, who continues to inspire me to better my work, and JadedragonMTR for being the expert I need to keep me honest!_


	6. Book V

_Odysseus' knees quaked and the heart inside him sank;  
he spoke to his fighting spirit: "Worse and worse!  
Now that Zeus has granted a glimpse of land beyond my hopes,  
now I've crossed this waste of water, the end in sight,  
there's no way out of the boiling surf - I see no way!"_

-Odyssey 5.448

* * *

Tevos looked again at her reports and sighed.

Things were not going as she planned. Liara had done well, in her departure from the Temple, in acquiring a ship and bodyguard, and in dealing with two of the most powerful people in the galaxy, but her search for Sha'ira and Shepard had come to nothing. She also had reports from one of her confidants in High Priestess Benezia's entourage informing her that Benezia and one of Liara's suitors had hatched a ridiculous scheme to bring Liara back to the Temple, rather than allow the young maiden her head.

And to top it all off, _she _had just received word of where the consort was lurking. And with the news, what had meant to be just a minor favour to one of her people's most promising youngsters had turned into, as the humans would say, a "shit storm" waiting to happen. But she would not allow herself to break a promise like the one she made to Liara.

She made the call.

'Tevos, again?' Her anger flared at the uppity salarian who spoke before his hologram had even finished rendering.

'Councillor Valern, we are both members of this Council, have the decency to be polite.'

'I'm polite when things concern business. Since you've called me directly rather than bring whatever it is up in an official meeting, I can only assume this is about your ridiculous fascination with Shepard. I told you to leave me out of it.'

Sometimes she wished salarian brains did not work so fast.

'I was planning to. However, that was before I found out that Sha'ira is on Sur'Kesh, and has been for some time. There is no way you did not know this.'

'Yes I knew, so what? I told you, this is your mess to fix. You know as well as I that the implication of giving away the Consort's secrets, including her location, is severe.'

He was correct. Sha'ira knew too much about too many people in power to be crossed without extreme caution. It was why she was hoping Liara could use the scraps of information she had provided to locate Sha'ira herself, to avoid implicating her or the asari government.

And now that her location was determined, it was completely out of her power to change. Salarians were notoriously protective of their Space, only allowing visitors there by express permission. An asari travelling there for the purpose of rescuing a lover would certainly not be granted access.

Worst of all, there was no way she could come out of this situation with the upper hand. She might have been able to manipulate Sparatus with words of honour and physical temptation, but Valern, with his calculating brain and salarian lack of a sex drive, would need to be appealed to on a more material level.

'Valern, I am willing to give up the asari's claim to the new world found in the Maroon Sea if you assist me.'

That silenced him, and he looked thoughtful. It was a good deal, she knew. Their species were currently in talks over who was to colonise the world found there, and the asari, at present, had the upper hand by the tiniest margin. Losing the world would be a blow, both to her people and her career, but a blow she could pull off without raising suspicion because of how close the current negotiations were. Valern would be considering that while he _might _still be able to win the world without her offer, but accepting in this manner would save the salarians a lot of time and money, something they were always looking for more of.

Eventually he nodded. 'Ok. I'll have somebody from our government look into it.'

She slashed her hand before her. 'No. I'm giving up a lot for this, Valern, I want it done properly. Send Bau.'

'A Spectre? You're crazy, he'll never agree to this, and it's a gross abuse of the office!'

'You don't need to tell him why, and I'm sure you've got other things he can do on your planet. Looking into the mess with the genophage cure, for example. I have heard Shepard was somehow involved; you can convince him that it's important she's released.'

He gave the salarian equivalent of a scowl, but she knew he would acquiesce. Uncontested rights to a planet suitable for colonisation was a huge payoff for what she was asking.

'Fine, I'll make the call. You're doing a lot for this girl, Tevos, I hope it's all worth it.'

Without further ceremony he cut off the call, and Tevos was left alone in her office.

He was right. Things had escalated so quickly, and now she had just made a huge sacrifice, just to keep a promise to a girl who could offer little in return other than gratitude.

But she did not regret it. She had sacrificed far more for questionable causes, things that kept her awake at night, for her people.

If anybody found out what she had just done, she would no doubt lose her position on the Council, and more.

But she did not regret it.

* * *

Jondum Bau carefully guided his shuttle to the beach where he could see a graceful asari ship perched on the sand. Not many were permitted to land their ships in such a way, but he knew the owner of this one was granted more than one special permission, and an idyllic locale to do "business" was one of the smaller ones.

The request to relieve the Consort of her human guest was... strange. His larger brief was to investigate the events around the current pressure to cure the genophage, something which the human was involved in, but he had specific orders to ensure the Consort and the human were no longer together, then simply let both of them go about their business.

Very curious. No doubt there were great forces behind the request, but he was no stranger to working in the dark. It was practically a requirement of being a salarian soldier: there was always an ulterior motive, actions were always part of a complicated plan, and those on the ground were rarely in the loop. It did not happen as often with his promotion to Spectre: he was now the one making the plans, most of the time, but he still acted on orders from the Council, and if they wanted this human free of whatever the Consort was doing, that is what they would get.

He landed, and debated carrying his weapon. Spectres were usually seen as soldiers, but his skills made him more of a detective: he _could _fight, but was far better at tracking complicated clues and dealing with non-violent crimes.

But the request had him on edge. He clipped his pistol to his belt, and hopped from the shuttle, approaching the sizeable asari vessel, shouting out over the chirping of the creatures living in the nearby woods.

'Sha'ira, I am Jondum Bau, Special Tactics-'

'I know who you are' a sweet voice purred from the external speakers of the ship. 'What could a Spectre want with me?'

'I would prefer to talk face-to-face!'

'Hmm... very well, but please leave your weapon. My abode is a place of peace.'

He scowled, but dropped his pistol to the sand. Facing an asari unarmed was always a risk, but he was confident that he could avoid the situation turning violent. If not, he could handle himself. He was a Spectre for a reason.

As soon as his gun landed, a hatch opened at the bow of the ship, and an asari poked her head out. The ship was not large, but was sizeable enough that he could not reach the entrance, so he was unsurprised as Sha'ira knelt and held out a hand, hauling him up as he took it.

Wordlessly, she turned and led him deeper into her vessel.

The room they entered was richly furnished, soft pillows and vividly coloured fabric adorning every surface. There was a large bed in one corner, and a couch in another. Sha'ira sat upon the latter, gesturing for him to sit alongside her.

Her unusual scent began to fill his nostrils, and he was briefly thankful that his physiology was not as hormone driven as others. He had seen the effect of asari pheromones, and did not like the idea of being a victim to them.

'So, Spectre... what can I do for you? Are you here for business... or pleasure? Of course, I find the two are so similar at times...' Her voice trailed huskily, drawing out her words in a manner he was sure would be very distracting to most others.

'Business, and not my own. You have a human on board: by Spectre authority I am here to relieve you of her.'

Sha'ira's eyes narrowed, and Jondum instantly noted the shift in her subtle behaviour. Her body straightened, no longer leaning into the soft cushions, and she looked like a predator ready to strike, rather than one waiting for prey to come to her.

'Hmm... interesting...' murmured the consort. 'Sending a Spectre, a salarian... so the Council... oh Tevos, you scheming bitch...'

She looked up, into Jondum's eyes. 'Shepard was seriously injured, and is recovering.'

_Shepard... _the name had crossed his desk more than once. Apparently she bested Saren Arterius, and seemed to pop up across the galaxy, involved in more than one important matter. He wondered just what he was getting himself into.

'I want to see her.'

'You cannot.'

'Please, Sha'ira, I do not want to force the matter. Whatever your interest in this human... it's over now. The Council wants her free.'

'She's _mine!_' the asari scowled, standing up.

He stood up too, body tingling with the rush of imminent combat. '_Yours?_' The matter began to clarify in his mind. This was _nothing _to do with his mission. But he still had his orders. 'You don't _own _her, slavery is illegal, and if you keep her from me the full weight of the law will fall on you.'

'Hypocrites! They use these laws when it's _convenient _for them and then send somebody like _you, _who can ignore them at will, when it's not! She's not my slave! I care for her, look after her, _love _her!'

There was a dangerous madness flashing in her eyes, but it was wild, directionless, and she had not done anything other than shout - there could still be a way to avoid conflict.

'Is she free to leave?'

'I...' her tirade faltered.

'Does she _want _to leave?'

'It... it doesn't matter! She's safe here, with me, and-'

'And you hold her hostage? Are you trying to seduce her by keeping her from the outside world? That doesn't sound like _love _to me!'

This was the most dangerous part. He could push her too far, and he might be forced to fight, but it was becoming more and more clear what was actually happening here.

'You don't know her! If you knew her, you would understand!' she began to sound frantic.

'Then _show _me!'

'N... no, I can't... she'll...'

'She'll what?' _Careful... don't push too hard..._

'She'll know...'

'Know what, Sha'ira?' He could sense her crumbling, just a little more... he was starting to see just what was happening. She had tricked, Shepard, somehow. 'Know what you're doing?'

'She'll know... oh... Goddess... she'll **hate **me!'

'What do you mean?'

Sha'ira's shoulders slumped.

'She'll know... she... she can't know...'

Her voice was despondent, beaten. He had broken the delusion she had locked herself into. She slowly turned to a door at the side of the room, gesturing for him to follow.

She led him to a small room with a large viewing window, in which was a bed with a human female upon it. She had pitch black hair and dark, golden skin, and was propped up to look out of the window, which provided a stunning view of Sur'Kesh.

'Sha'ira, did you speak to the doctors, how-' She turned in her bed, and Jondum had to force himself still against the surge of adrenaline that flushed through him as brilliant green eyes caught his own. Her eyes flickered down to the logo on his uniform, then over to Sha'ira, before again locking to his. 'A Spectre. What's going on?'

There was a slightly dazed look in the human's eyes, though it was clearing by the second. He turned back to Sha'ira. 'What's wrong with her?'

'When I found her she was seriously injured: broken bones, head trauma, even mild amnesia. I helped her recover, but... Goddess, it sounds so stupid now... I did not want to let her go. The first time she woke up without any painkillers... those eyes... the _power _behind them... I would give a century of my life to have had her gift me with the union.'

'Sha'ira... what are you talking about?' Shepard's voice took on an edge he _knew _was dangerous. The woman was clearly one of power... the kind of person who could change the galaxy. The haze appeared to be visibly clearing from her eyes as she scowled at him and the asari.

'I... she's unhurt, and can leave. This has gone on too long.' Sha'ira sounded broken. She turned to the human. 'Your sickness will clear up in a few days. I... am so sorry, Shepard. I wanted you when your heart has always belonged to another.'

'_What. _Did. You. Do?' growled the human, and Bau suddenly wished he had his gun, at the audible threat in the words.

'It... it shames me too much to say,' Sha'ira ducked her head. Jondum guessed she had been poisoning the human, keeping her slightly sick, and Shepard's question about the doctor gave away the ruse the Consort was using to keep her until her seduction was complete. 'You deserve better than I.'

'We never-'

'Your Liara still yearns for you. The reports from Thessia show only half truths.'

The human lurched to her feet, only to nearly fall on unsteady legs. Jondum caught her, and sat her down. 'I don't believe this! What... Liara...'

'I have been a fool, Shepard. I cannot even ask forgiveness for what I have done, for I deserve none. Please, take my ship, find the one destined for you. Find your happiness.'

Sha'ira turned from the human, who was now retching, still trying to stand.

'Please, Spectre, take me away from here.'

* * *

Shepard's eyes flashed open, banishing the whispers of sleep that had haunted her for weeks, always taking her when she least expected. She was still in the tiny room in which she had practically been sequestered for weeks now, through the manipulations of Sha'ira. It was empty. The others had left.

Her head was more clear than it had been since she first woke up here... was Sha'ira _poisoning _her? To what end?

Her teeth bared.

Sha'ira had cared for her, nursed her back to health after the crash, but had spoken of a strange illness when Shepard had wanted to leave, and she had been kept on board the ship ever since. When she began to scour the extranet for news on Liara, she saw the reports of her remarrying... and her heart had shattered.

Sha'ira had, she now saw with a clarity that would see the asari _dead _if she were still here, maneuvered her perfectly. Discouraged her from contacting Liara, emphasising how her love wanted to take another. Her usually sharp mind, addled by pain medication and sickness, had not thought to question the Consort. Sha'ira had always been there, caring for her, even feeding her on the days when the sickness was bad. Shepard had even begun to _enjoy _the attentions, to begin to warm to the unusual asari...

But this was _all _her doing!

Shepard forced herself to her feet. At least the bitch had the decency to leave her a ship with which she could get back to Liara. Her legs were still unsteady, but she forced herself to the cockpit. The ship was surprisingly easy to pilot, thanks to her lessons in asari language with Liara, and within minutes she had taken off, setting the autopilot to Thessia.

As the ship cleared salarian space, Bau having apparently cleared all customs procedures for her, she allowed her thoughts to spiral, her imagination to run free as she had stopped it from doing in Sha'ira's custody, to avoid the pain of imagining Liara with another.

She would be with Liara soon.

Her heart rate began to build. Sha'ira was..._had seemed_... nice enough, but Shepard had never felt attracted to her, despite the asari's sometimes obvious efforts: offering to bathe her during the worst fevers, occasionally inviting Shepard to her bed for "a good night's sleep", and more.

But even the _thought _of Liara, her strong, beautiful, devastatingly intelligent partner, had her breath catching in her throat.

In just days, she would be with her again, enjoy the asari melting into her embrace, crashing their lips together, allowing hands to roam, and feeling the semblance of individuality lost to the pure, beautiful union that was their melding.

A wave of tiredness crashed over her, and Shepard fell asleep in the pilot's chair of Sha'ira's ship with a broad smile upon her face.

* * *

_**Warning: impact imminent! Warning: impact imminent!**_

With a lurching stomach, Shepard awoke to find the cabin awash in red light, sirens blaring and the screens before her full of warnings.

'N... no!' her hands danced across the screens. Sha'ira's ship was malfunctioning! It had flown far off course as Shepard slipped into a feverish sleep, and now they were-

_Please... no..._

The ship had entered orbit of a planet, and was going through atmospheric entry at a speed the ship could not survive. Shepard desperately drew up navigational data, trying to at least find out just where she was before the impact, when a massive crash sounded, tossing her in her seat and an even louder warning sounded throughout the ship that the hull was breached.

_No time!_

She leapt to her feet and jumped into the escape pod near the bridge, hitting the release as soon as she was secured. The pod immediately began rattling, but it was _designed_ to survive atmospheric entry at high speeds, so she was confident that, at least for a few minutes, she was safe.

After that though... she had not managed to see _anything _about the planet she was about to crash on before she had to abandon Sha'ira's. The escape pod had only weak atmosphere detection systems, that had not yet accumulated enough data to give a readout, that could tell her if it was habitable, and if not she would be forced to rely on the very flimsy looking environmental suit mounted on the back wall of the pod.

_Unless it's a gas giant... _

She shook her head.

She would not allow herself to think that way.

She _would _make it through this. She _would _get to see Liara again.

_**Brace for impact.**_

She took hold of the harness holding her in place, feeling the curious sensation of her weight being shifted by the huge forces of the escape pod, balanced by the small built in mass effect drive lightening their mass, ensuring the crash was not fatal.

She had been through this once before, and it was certainly not pleasant experience, even with the modern technology breaking the fall.

_Dammit, Liara, I _will _survive this, I _will _find you!_

_**Five seconds**_

She closed her eyes, and imagined her lover's beautiful blue gaze, those perfect lips curling into a smile that never ceased but to melt her heart, the subtle curves of her crest, so sensitive to Shepard's touch, the-

She felt her body jar for just the briefest second, before darkness took her.

* * *

_Wha..._

Emerald eyes sparkled in the black.

She was alive!

A spray of sparks filled her vision, illuminating the small pod. She instinctively called up her omni-tool, scowling when she realised she was not wearing one. A tiny emergency light began to flicker intermittently, and she assessed the damage. None of the computer systems were functional, there was extreme damage everywhere she looked - the suit was miraculously undamaged though, her body intact though sore - and... _yup... _the emergency beacon was broken.

Shepard sighed.

But at least she was alive.

She spared a brief consideration for her actions from here, when she let out a self-depreciating grin.

There was only really one thing she could do. With her ship destroyed and the beacon damaged beyond repair, nobody would come to look for her. She did not even know where she was. Had the ship made any Relay jumps as she slumbered? How long had she even been out?

She had no clues, other than the fact that her body felt stronger than it had for weeks. The last of the poison was working its way out of her system.

'Time to make use of it...' she muttered, pulling herself out of her seat and awkwardly donning the environmental suit in the small pod. She packed up as much of the emergency supplies as she could find, took a deep breath and pulled the hatch open.

A blast of icy wind cut straight through her suit, and she narrowed her helmeted eyes at the sight.

The ground, slopes, and mountains before her were entirely frozen, with no sign of any kind of inhabitants. Nobody would want to colonise a planet like this: there were far more viable planets for living elsewhere, but if she got lucky-

_Ha, knowing my luck recently..._

There might be a mining company around. Who happened to set up operations near here. Who happened to be scanning the surrounding area for unusual activity.

Her heart sunk.

'Well, I'm alive...'

Leaning out of the pod, forcing herself not to shiver through the thin enviro-suit, Shepard saw a trail of wreckage, and felt a brief glimmer of hope at a thin smoke trail about two miles in the distance. She had landed not far from her crashed ship! If she was lucky, she could make it there and it might still have something she could forge into a working radio, or at least some information on where she was.

She stepped out, and her foot sank knee deep into the snow.

'Man of misery, what next?'

* * *

_Tevos: Athena_

_Valern: Zeus_

_Jondum Bau: Hermes_

_Sha'ira: Calypso_

_Shepard: Odysseus_

_**A/N: **__Our first real meeting with our hero! _

_This book proved difficult to keep believable in the ME universe. In the Odyssey, there is heavy divine influence throughout the whole book and particularly the shipwreck, something I am trying to scale back. Though since Shepard was out cold, who knows, maybe Sparatus decided it would be fun to sabotage her ship :-P_

_I also struggled to replicate the Odysseus/Calypso relationship. The pair are lovers, though the hero is somewhat unhappy with the arrangement. I could not wrangle such a situation into this story, particularly one in which they separated on good terms as in the Epic. All of this modern communication and travel really messes up the concept of being stranded! I do hope this interpretation pleases; JadedragonMTR, I'll try better next time I promise!_

_Thank you as always to Tayg, for being amazing._


	7. Book VI

"_We live too far apart, out in the surging sea,  
off at the world's end -  
no other mortals come to mingle with us.  
But here's an unlucky wanderer strayed our way  
and we must tend him well." _

- Odyssey 6.226

* * *

Exhausted, Shepard looked up again, squinting through the tiny eye pieces of her enviro-suit, through the encroaching blizzard, towards her destination: an ever thinning trail of smoke, at the end of a long path of ruined ship parts and scarred landscape.

It seemed to be no closer than it was an hour ago.

Or an hour before that.

Despair sinking through her heart, she looked behind her, at the deep trail she had made through the now thigh deep snow. She could not see her escape pod, which gave her some vague hope that she might be close.

The cold had stopped bothering her, which was a worrying sign. The suit she was wearing was not nearly as efficient as she would have liked at keeping the cold out: it was meant for brief, emergency use in a vacuum, not for digging through snow, getting soaked, ice freezing into the joints that needed to be broken with every step, further tiring her already screaming muscles. If she did not make it to shelter soon, she would freeze to death out here before starving or running out of oxygen. She was not sure which death was better.

Another step, pushing through the frozen wasteland ahead of her, trying in vain to get on top of the loosely packed snow. Occasionally she would manage for a few steps, before sinking back to whatever formed the ground the snow was lying on. She wished she had fashioned some of the materials in the pod into snowshoes, or found some other way to travel, or even just waited out until the damned blizzard passed...

A snarl flashed across her lips. She was set on this path now, and would see it through, not mope around while there was still the faintest hope she could see Liara again.

She took another step, almost weeping in relief as her foot hit something hard rather than sinking through the snow. She tenderly hauled herself onto whatever was beneath the snow, and continued slowly forwards towards the...

_Is that a light?_

She brushed the snow from her eye plates, and blinked in almost dazed astonishment.

Nothing.

_Great. Spent months away from Liara, shipwrecked on the way home, kidnapped by a sex crazed asari, rescued by a salarian Spectre, shipwrecked _again_, and now I'm going insane. _

She took a few more careful steps, gently testing the ground before putting any weight on it so a sudden drop did not leave her fallen over: she doubted she could get up if she fell in her current state.

Another flicker. She was _certain _she did not imagine that one. It was not far ahead, and even looked more like a reflection rather than a light source, and-

One final step saw her at the top of a slight valley. She had not seen it because of the completely frozen landscape and blizzard, but at the bottom lay a sight that had her cry out in happiness.

Sha'ira's ship!

It was mostly wrecked, but a good majority of the central cabins remained semi-intact, and Shepard began to hope she might find something in there that she could use, or at least just take cover for now...

The light flickered again, casting a thin beam across one of the wrecked wings. It was not an automated light: that was a person! Shepard began to stumble down the hill, trying not to stumble.

'Hey!' she frowned as she continued her journey. Her voice echoed around in her helmet, but there was no indication it played through any external speakers.

_Could this get any worse?_

She continued to make her way unsteadily down the hill, focusing on keeping her footing, when without warning her head spun and she fell. Whether from exhaustion, some remnant from Sha'ira's poison, or any other factor, her legs collapsed under her and and tumbled down the shallow bank, landing with a heavy _whoomf _on her backinto the deeper snow at the bottom of the valley.

_This... is... nice..._

Tiredness pulled at her. She knew she had to stay awake, to get up, to find whomever it was poking around the ship, but after trying without success to lift an arm, she slumped backwards into the snow, into sweet oblivion. Beautiful lights danced across her vision, and the blizzard seemed to be slowing. Deep cold began to seep through her body, and with one final struggle, she laid back, helpless, body refusing to answer... mind growing too sluggish to even... to even...

'Keelah, are you ok?!'

* * *

'Aaaahhh...' Shepard's body felt like it was on fire. Every muscle ached, her skin burned, her head throbbed and her extremities sparked with uncomfortable tingles.

She briefly wondered if she was dead. After everything she had gone through, finally collapsing into the snow had seemed like the end, and though the memories were a little hazy...

_Did... wha..._

As more consciousness returned to her, she tried to take account of her surroundings. She was indoors. A cracked eye showed she was on some kind of blanket, but not two feet from her head was a metal wall. The air was... not warm, but temperate: her breath was not steaming ahead of her, and her body was not shaking. There was a pleasant heat projecting onto her back, seemingly shifting in its position.

'Are you ok?' A heavily distorted voice, lilting with a strange accent, sounded from behind her. Trying not to groan aloud at her aching body, Shepard began to roll over, stopping short when she felt soft fabric rub against her bare flesh.

'What...' Her voice was croaky, and as she coughed her body tensed up in pain.

'Erm, yes, sorry, you were freezing to death when I dragged you into my ship, I've heard body heat is the best way to warm a person up but... erm... I can't really... do that... so I tried to make it as warm as possible in here, I was _so _worried, I'm so glad you're awake.'

Clenching her teeth, Shepard finally rolled over, to see a quarian woman squatting on the floor close to her, omni-tool generating a tiny flame, held just inches away from the blanket.

The girl was right: despite centuries of advancement, there were still fewer efficient ways to warm a freezing person, but obviously with the suits quarians were forced to wear, that was not really an option. Slowly raising a hand to her head, Shepard slowly ran fingers through her hair, thankful that it was at least dry.

'What... happened?' she managed to whisper.

'You collapsed near that crashed ship I was searching for scrap - was it yours? Oh, never mind for now... it was completely wrecked. I managed to get you on board my ship, but your suit - which, by the way, was atrociously designed for those weather conditions- was practically falling apart, and was freezing at the seams. I didn't even know what species you were when I started taking the pieces off. It had at least two ruptures: you're lucky that planet had at least something of an atmosphere, but I imagine your body is still hurting from the exposure.' Shepard almost smiled at how admonishing the quarian sounded. They were an unusual species indeed. 'You were freezing; your skin was so pale and bumpy I thought you were an asari before I saw your hair. I managed to get you undressed from all the wet clothes, and have been warming you up ever since.'

'How long?' Her throat felt less like it was trying to claw its way from her body now, but the quarian was correct: all of her muscles were screaming.

'Erm... about ten hours. You almost stopped breathing once... I was so scared...'

She looked into the glowing orbs beneath the quarian's face plate. 'You... saved me... thank you.'

The helmeted head suddenly tilted, looking away. 'Oh it was nothing, I mean anybody would have done it, I just-' Shepard reached out and touched the girl's arm.

'_Thank you. _Don't diminish your accomplishments like that. I owe you everything, and will find some way to repay you, I promise.'

'I... oh...' her voice softened. 'erm, you're welcome, then. I'm Tali. Tali'Zorah Nar'Rayya.'

'Shepard.' She said with a pained nod. 'Are you on your pilgrimage?' She had met several quarians, and recognised her name as that of a "child" to her people - one who had not yet earned her place on board a ship in the flotilla other than that she was born to.

'You... wow, they told me nobody out there knew anything about quarians...' Tali sounded slightly flustered, before catching Shepard's gaze again with her gleaming eyes. 'Yes. Well, I only set off... erm... this morning. My scans indicated that there was a crash here, I hoped to find something amongst the wreckage' She suddenly jerked her head up. 'Not that I was looking to steal anything from you, of course, I'm _much _more glad I found you than any silly tech or-'

'Hey, don't worry,' Shepard reassured with a smile. 'You can keep whatever salvaged. Believe me, I'm happy you found me as well.'

'Oh... it's just I heard some people think that we all... never mind.' Shepard knew that quarians had a reputation as thieves and vagrants, but it was not the case in her experience: she had not met many, but those she had were proud people, and hard workers.

'Well, I thought that rather than leave you somewhere, or take you elsewhere on this tiny ship, I'd take you back to the Flotilla to properly recover. W... would that be ok? We're already nearly there, but I can take you somewhere else if you don't want to come.'

Shepard quickly took stock. She yearned to see Liara, but was in no fit state for any long distance travel right now.

'That's very kind of you, Tali'Zorah.' She forced herself into a sitting position, clutching the blanket around her body. Her body protested, but it was accompanied by the pleasant rush of tightened muscles being stretched, and she groaned in a heady mixture of pleasure and pain. 'I... ah... might need some new clothes, I think-'

'Oh yes, yours were ruined. I was thinking about it, you won't really fit into one of my suits, but I think we could fashion some of my spare robes into something you could wear. It won't be very... covering... and you might have a bit of trouble being let into the decontaminated areas of the flotilla, but it's better than nothing. You'll get some funny looks of course, as will I, naturally, turning up with a pretty, mostly naked, human woman wrapped in my robes...' the quarian let out a nervous chuckle.

Shepard looked at the attractive cloth draped around Tali's suit and helmet, and noticed that the blanket she was currently wrapped in was of similarly ornate design. She nodded slowly. 'That could work, if we're... heh... careful. Thank you so much Tali'Zorah, I can't say how much this all means.'

Tali eagerly nodded. 'We should be there soon; I left the ship on autopilot. I'll go and make sure everything's ok, will you be able to sort out your, ah, clothes?'

Smiling openly, Shepard nodded again, feeling some of the tension finally leave her neck. 'Go ahead Tali, I'll get myself dressed. Although... do you have a shower, or decontamination booth, or something? I've been bedridden for weeks, and just survived a shipwreck, before trudging through miles of snow. I feel _disgusting._'

* * *

_Shepard: Odysseus_

_Tali'Zorah: Nausicaa_

_**A/N:**__Just a little chapter here. This chapter is often displayed as an example of how Greeks were expected to treat strangers: Nausicaa finds a bedraggled, naked man in the forest, covered in dirt and brine. Where her handmaidens flee in terror she recognises his words and posture as those of a person of importance, so treats him with respect, dresses him with her own clothes and invites him back to her home. We also see Odysseus deploy his signature charm for the first time._

_A slight change in that Tali was alone here, and finds Shepard practically at death's door rather than loudly lamenting her misfortune, but otherwise I am quite pleased with how the themes fit together. _

_Thank you to everybody who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this piece so far, for indulging my crazy whims!_


	8. Book VII

_In every venture, the bold man comes off best._

- Odyssey 7.59

* * *

'This is Tali'Zorah Nar'Rayya, requesting docking on the Tonbay.'

The view of the Flotilla was nothing short of breathtaking. Ships as far as Shepard could see: something that in space was unheard of elsewhere. A fleet of fifty, one hundred or more ships was invariably lost against the endless backdrop of pinpoint stars.

But this...

Shepard did not even want to blink, lest she miss a second of this once-in-a-lifetime view.

Fifty thousand ships. A _sea _of gunmetal grey, filling the entire viewing port and extending well beyond the current limits of her vision. Three huge, ponderous liveships formed the core of the fleet, just distant specs in Shepard's vision, surrounded by an incredible array of ships, from modified shuttles that could house no more than a handful of people, up to enormous dreadnoughts that could punch a hole through a _planet. _

The Migrant Fleet was the result of pain and loss, but was forged by community and strength. It was a beautiful sight, for more than pure aesthetics; that people could live such a life, despite all of their woes, was awe inspiring.

'Please verify.' a disembodied voice came from an unknown source in the bridge of Tali's little ship.

'After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began.' Tali's soft words held a ritualistic tone, and Shepard felt a chill run down her spine that was only partly caused by her barely-there outfit of richly decorated robes.

'Confirmed. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah. Our records show you only just left on your pilgrimage: have you come into trouble?'

'Not exactly. I found an injured human on a nearby planet and have brought her here to recuperate. She has no environmental gear.'

'This is highly unusual, Tali'Zorah.'

Tali glanced towards Shepard. 'I know. Please have Admiral Shala'Raan meet us at decontamination, she can decide what to do.'

A silence drew out, Tali fidgeting nervously, before the voice sounded again. 'Admiral Raan will be waiting for you both. Keelah se'lai.'

Tali's shoulders slumped in relief as the comms cut, and she turned to Shepard, speaking softly. 'Auntie Raan is a fair woman, Shepard, and an old friend of my father. I've brought you to her ship because my ship, the Rayya, is a liveship and we can't risk you infecting our food source. I'm sorry.'

Shepard nodded. 'Will I be allowed on the Flotilla at all?'

'I... I don't know. Since we all wear suits on board anyway there's not much risk of you getting any of us sick, but they might disallow it out of principal. If they don't, I'll take you somewhere you can get better properly, I promise, I-'

'Don't worry, Tali,' Shepard reassured with a smile. 'You've done... _so _much for me. I promise you won't have to do any more than you have already done.'

Shepard could hear the smile in Tali's voice. 'You're so nice! I hope everybody else I meet on my pilgrimage is so kind... we should probably get you ready though. My people will actually be in the middle of a kind of ceremony: all the quarians my age are sent on pilgrimages at the same time in a year, so those remaining will be celebrating the passage of so many into adulthood, and making use of the extra space.'

'What kind of ceremony?' Shepard asked, curious. Flotilla life was something most quarians kept to themselves, and Tali's openness was refreshing: she seemed genuinely enthused that Shepard was so interested in the quarian people.

'Oh, there will be music and dancing, but the biggest part is people telling stories from their own pilgrimages, tales of excitement, danger, sometimes even love! It's always amazing to hear what our people come into on their journeys!'

Shepard smiled, a plan forming in her mind. 'I think I might be ok, Tali, if Shala'Raan is as accepting as you've implied.'

* * *

The three masked figures before her were clearly thoughtful, body language indicating curiosity and intrigue.

The central figure, Shala'Raan, somehow commanded attention despite the males either side of her, both armed, being larger.

Shepard stood perfectly still as she was decontaminated: the process activated at a much lower power than usual on the Flotilla, low enough that she would be unharmed, but she was very much aware of the gentle radiation basking her skin. Her body was crying out for real rest: the fitful recovery following Tali's rescue had left her muscles aching and mind foggy, but she was determined to keep up appearances before the quarians.

'Human,' the admiral's voice was husky, ringing with a quiet authority. 'I am sure Tali has told you just what the implication of your arrival here is. In truth, she has risked a great deal of her _own _reputation by returning to the Flotilla whilst she is supposed to be on pilgrimage.'

Shepard's heart sank. She had not known that Tali was putting herself in any kind of trouble here. She would have preferred her new found friend not let her part be known at all... but it was too late for that. As soon as the decontamination cycle ended, she bowed deeply.

'Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, I implore you not to condemn Tali'Zorah for her actions. She undoubtedly saved my life by bringing me here, without concern for what it might cost her.'

Shala nodded approvingly. 'You speak well, human. Very well, Tali will face no repercussions for her actions; she acted with honour in saving you. But what of you? Your presence here is without precedent; a human, unmasked, on the Flotilla during the celebration of the pilgrimage... what should we do with you?'

'My name is Shepard, Admiral, and I am here without resource or tribute, to plead for the assistance of the quarian people. A series of events as you would not believe have had me away from my home for much too long, away from my...' She hesitated, wondering if the word was still in any way applicable to her love and the small life she had enjoyed on Thessia. Thinking of Liara, however, strengthened her will, and she locked eyes with Shala'Raan. 'My _family_.'

Raan looked as though she was about to speak when the airlock hissed open behind them, and the marines either side of the admiral straightened even further, snapping a salute.

Raan glanced over Shepard's shoulder, and the human resisted looking around as well: she would not disrespect the admiral that way.

A powerful looking quarian male strode past her, also accompanied by a pair of marines, and up to Raan, who was standing casually, arms behind her back.

'What is the meaning of this, Shala? My _daughter _has returned to the flotilla? And you allowed her to dock, knowing just what it could mean for her pilgrimage? Where is she?' He spun his head, bright eyes locking with Shepard's. 'And what is a human, unsuited, doing here?'

'Calm yourself, Rael. Tali acted as she thought best, and has done our people a great service in acting so: she saved this human's life, without thought to her own circumstance. Such selfless acts should be what we are known for, rather than as scavengers and scoundrels. As to where she is: she is seeing to her ship. She will be with us soon, I imagine.'

The man took several great breaths, before turning to Shepard more fully. She felt the pressure of the man's gaze, before one of the marines at Raan's side spoke softly:

'Admiral Zorah, the human spoke well, and is clearly exhausted. Might I recommend we move her somewhere other than the airlock, for now? I don't see her as a threat; she simply wants assistance to reach her home. That desire is one all quarians know well.'

Shepard was surprised to see a marine speaking so candidly to an admiral, but remained silent. Eventually, Rael'Zorah nodded. 'I trust you, Kal, you've had more dealings with humans than most of us. Shala, would you allow Shepard access to your ship?'

The female admiral nodded. 'I will. I would not risk her boarding your liveship unmasked, but she can pass on the Tonbay freely.'

'Very well.' The man straightened, and formally greeted Shepard: 'I am admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya.'

'Shepard,' she replied, graciously nodding her head.

'I trust admiral Raan and Kal'Reegar's assessment of you, Shepard, and you will find sanctuary amongst the quarian people. I believe we have food you could eat, usually saved for dignitaries, that we could prepare alongside the usual fare during this time of celebration. You can then rest, and tomorrow we will discuss the possibility of us helping you reach your home. '

Shepard felt a warm flush of relief through her at the words. Perhaps this would still all work out, and she might yet see Liara soon. 'Admirals, you have given me more than I ever could have asked for. I have little I could offer you now, but know that your generosity will be known amongst the humans.'

Raan suddenly chuckled, finally breaking the formal atmosphere, and turned to lead the party deeper into the Tonbay. 'We do not do this for payment, Shepard. This time amongst our people is dedicated to the value of home: as we bid farewell to those who leave it, and those who remain celebrate it. It would do our traditions poorly to ignore a plight such as your own.'

'Then thank you, Admiral Raan. Truly, thank you.'

The proceeded through several more tight corridors, before reaching a small dining area. As one of the marines fetched some food for the small group, Raan continued: 'The celebrations today have finished, but there will be more tomorrow, if you like you could take part. But for now... I have been eager to ask: you have shown up here, dressed in the robes of one of our own youngsters... What events could lead you here? You mentioned earlier that your journey was unbelievable, and I am very curious about what you could mean by that.'

Shepard took a sip from a flask of water placed ahead of her, through the attached straw, considering her response.

She thought of what Tali had told her the quarians did during this celebration.

'Do you know the asari Consort, Sha'ira?'

Both of the admirals and one of the marines nodded.

'She... for want of a better term, she kidnapped me. I was shipwrecked, and she helped me recover, before lying to me and keeping me sedated for several months. I had been trying to make it home then, but her words...' she shook her head. Sha'ira had seemed so convincing at the time, but now she wondered how she had fallen for it. 'She tricked me. I am not proud of myself, but it happened. She tried to seduce me away from the woman I am in love with, though I never gave her what she wanted. Eventually, a Council Spectre forced her to release me: I do not know what he was doing, getting involved in an issue such as that, but I am thankful. She gave me her ship, and without delay I set it to take me home.'

She looked up, seeing the quarians all gazing at her, interestedly. Tali was right: her people _loved _stories.

'At some point, as I slept, the ship malfunctioned, and crashed into the planet Tali found me on: I barely escaped into the escape pods. The planet was totally barren, little atmosphere, snow everywhere... and I was exhausted from everything that happened. Tali found me near the wreckage she was salvaging. She had to strip me out of my suit to save me from freezing to death, and allowed me to dress in her robes seeing as I had no spare clothes with me. She brought me here, so I could recover my strength before resuming my journey home.'

Shepard smiled suddenly, knowing that she had her small audience interested. 'My travels before Sha'ira, however... I do not believe I would have time to tell them tonight. If you would be willing, I could relay them to you tomorrow. Tali told me this ceremony is a time for storytelling: I would be honoured to contribute to your peoples' entertainment, if it is not too improper for a human to become involved.'

Admiral Zorah sat back, voice sounding pleased. 'If what you have told us is anything to go by, Shepard, we would certainly love to hear your tale: I can only hope my Tali undergoes a pilgrimage of similar excitement, for character is built through adversity. For now though, I can see you are tired. Please, finish eating, and then we can find you somewhere to sleep.'

* * *

_Tali'Zorah: Nausicaa_

_Shepard: Odysseus_

_Shala'Raan: Arete_

_Rael'Zorah: Alcinous_

_Kal'Reegar: Echeneus_

_**A/N: **__Trying to imagine a scenario that would allow Shepard a chance to relay her stories to the quarians was rather interesting: we learn little of the quarian culture other than bits and pieces from Tali, so with any luck this little celebration does not seem too farfetched! _

_Any and all feedback is appreciated!_


	9. Book VIII

_That was the song the famous harper sang  
but Odysseus, clutching his ﬂaring sea-blue cape  
in both powerful hands, drew it over his head  
and buried his handsome face,  
ashamed his hosts might see him shedding tears_

- Odyssey, 8.99

* * *

For the first time in much, _much _too long, Shepard awoke feeling clear headed, relaxed, and well rested. Between her first shipwreck, Sha'ira's poisoning and the subsequent crash landing and rescue by Tali, she had not had a full, restful, uninterrupted night's sleep for weeks.

She felt _good. _

But for all the physical comfort, her mental torment was cast into sharp relief.

There was no more pain to distract her. No more challenges to be faced, with willpower, with strength, with cunning.

There was just... loneliness. There was a burning hole in her heart that ached for the presence of her lover, a hole that had been unfilled for much too long.

Sha'ira had told her Liara still yearned for Shepard... but was that true? She had not sent Liara a message for _months. _Liara probably thought she was dead... or worse, that the human had abandoned her.

There was no terminal in the small room she had slept in, but she would ask one of the quarians for permission to send a message as soon as she was able.

Gently cracking an eye, she saw the room filled with a rosy glow. It was unusual: such light was not normal on board a ship, but she realised that the quarians must gradually scale their on-board lights to replicate planetary conditions... an artificial dawn.

The effect, casting lights on the intricate symbols painted onto the walls of the room, was very pleasing, reminding her of the warm sunrise that cast beautiful lights through Liara's airy bedroom every morning, often as they made love to banish the solitude of sleep, to celebrate the new day they would spend together.

The thought both pulled her face into a warm smile and sent a wonderful flush throughout her body, and it took more than a little restraint to drag herself from the bed.

Her head spun momentarily as she stood, and her legs wavered, and she felt despair sink through her. She might be rested, but her body was still weary, and she could not yet depart. She did not want to have another accident like the last: if waiting another day or two to recover meant avoiding disaster, she would force herself to stomach the loneliness for just that little bit longer.

There were no showers on the Migrant Fleet; quarians sadly unable to use them, but she did find a small cleansing booth in her room which used weak mass effect fields to buffer away external dirt, leaving her feeling clean, if not relaxed. She arranged her pitch dark hair into her favoured style, braided about her head as if it were a crown, the familiar movements relaxing though it had been a long time since she had done it herself: Liara liked to be the one to do it, sitting behind her on their bed, deft fingers sending sparks down her spine as they played across her scalp.

Checking her robes for the final time, she felt ready to face the quarians again and, if they wished, tell her tale to them, to impress them enough that they might aid her on her journey home.

She opened the door and immediately collided with Tali, who was racing down the corridor, and caught the quarian girl before she fell over.

'Oh, Keelah... I'm sorry Shepard, I've been running around the ship all morning, telling as many people as I can that you're here, because I just _know _they'll want to hear your stories, I know _I _do anyway, but if you convince enough people then maybe you can get the help you need to get home!'

The girl strung her words together seemingly without breathing, and Shepard could not help but smile. 'Thank you, my friend, but you do not need to do so much for me!'

Tali ducked her head shyly. 'Well, I think I've already gotten just about everybody on the ship excited, so maybe I could stop now... Would you like me to take you to the gathering? My father said he got some better food for you from one of the other ships that recently entertained some human ambassadors, so you can at least eat something decent this time!'

Shepard bowed her head gracefully. 'I would be honoured, Tali'Zorah. Please, lead the way.'

As Tali led her through the tight corridors of the Tonbay, Shepard could not but notice how... _empty... _the ship seemed. The bustle of the previous night had her pressed against the wall more than once as quarians squeezed past, but today it was empty, allowing Shepard to see the beautiful characters daubed onto the walls in brightly coloured paints, those areas not painted covered by hanging cloth similar to the robes the quarians, and she, wore.

'Are all of your ships decorated like this?' She asked Tali, gesturing to the walls.

The quarian nodded. 'Since we have so little space for ornaments and mementos, we have to make best use of what we have to preserve our art and culture.'

'It's gorgeous... I feel privileged to see this, Tali, so again: thank you.'

'Y... you're welcome, Shepard.' the small figure suddenly hurried ahead. 'Come on, this way!'

After passing through an ornately decorated bulkhead, Shepard's breath caught in her throat. The room spread out wide ahead of her, richly furnished with benches and tables filling the majority of the room, mostly packed with quarians who had an assortment of items laid out ahead of them: food & drink, playing cards, pieces of tech, _everything. _At the very far end of the room stood a large stage, currently unoccupied, above which floated an enormous three dimensional hologram currently filled with a representation of the entire Flotilla, soaring gracefully through space.

The strangest features of the room, though, were in the four corners: there were large metal constructions, open sided, in each of which was a chair and control panel, as if for a ship, with a bank of monitors and a screen ahead of them.

Tali spoke quietly at her side. 'Each quarian ship has a single room like this where the entire crew can gather for celebrations. When it's not being used like this, we use the drapes to partition it off for living quarters.'

The room was amazing. So many people, so much colour - on the walls, the suits, every decoration - so much _life, _every square inch of the room singing with history and the unique culture of the quarians.

'And there is our guest!'

Rael'Zorah vas Rayya's voice rang through the hall, as he strode up to the platform at the far end of the room. It was clear that, despite Shala'Raan being the resident admiral on the Tonbay, Rael was the more respected of the two; Shepard did not know enough of the quarians to know if this was because of his gender, his age, or any other factor up to and including that he was simply the superior admiral, but would not admit her ignorance to her hosts, and simply played along with it.

Rael continued to speak as she made her way slowly towards the stage. 'This human has introduced herself as Shepard, and has been shipwrecked more than once on a journey to return to her home, and was rescued by one of our own: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.

'And I will _not _have her return home with stories of anything other than the finest hospitality, of the quarian people!' He suddenly raised his voice, catching the ears of all in the hall. 'She has promised that she has a worthy story to tell, and I for one am interested to hear it! Tales of adventures, and the desire for home, are the reasons we celebrate our children going on pilgrimage, and we do that tradition no greater honour than to share it.' His voice suddenly fell solemn. 'So please, my people, welcome this stranger amongst us, and hear her tale with an open heart, when she deems best to tell it. And when she is rested, perhaps we can aid her home, as the quarians have often relied on the aid of others, when we venture out into the black. Keelah se'lai.'

The room echoed with the response as all of the quarians spoke seriously.

'**Keelah se'lai'**

* * *

Shepard devoured the food that had been placed before her. While she was no stranger to eating processed rations, she always preferred real food, and the quarians had somehow managed to procure a real _steak, _the embarrassed sounding chef saying it was leftover from a visit from some human ambassadors, and without any stoves as the humans would recognise them, he had grilled it using a flame program on his omni-tool.

It was _gorgeous_.

The slightly blackened exterior gave way to a beautifully pink and juicy piece of meat, and while she felt slightly embarrassed to be enjoying the food so much when the quarians around her were all limited to eating bland, processed paste from tubes, her hosts seemed to be taking great satisfaction in knowing their hospitality was appreciated, so her enjoyment was relatively unhindered.

After a short amount of time she might have been slightly ashamed of if she was in the presence of the more poised asari, she laid down her eating utensils onto her empty plate, and smiled to the quarians who were sitting around the table with her.

'That was gorgeous, my friends: thank you. I could not wish for better hospitality.'

Rael'Zorah nodded, body language speaking genuine pleasure. 'This is a time of celebration for us all, Shepard, and while we cannot enjoy food as you can, I hope we can now share an entertainment that all species appreciate.'

Another quarian male approached the table, this one also wearing an armoured enviro-suit, as did most males, though the gentle colour scheme did not speak to Shepard of a warrior, nor did his demure bearing. He stood by Rael'Zorah, who stood and softly clasped the man's arm, muttering gently, before turning to Shepard to speak clearly again. 'And here is our storyteller. Shepard, please welcome Veetor'Nara vas Neema. He is young, but knows all of our tales, and tells them with a passion his shy bearing does not suggest. I asked him to come over from the Neema in honour of your visit.'

Shepard bowed deeply in his direction. 'It is an honour, Veetor'Nara vas Neema. I look forward to hearing your tales.'

'T... thank you, Shepard.' spoke the quarian with a nervous stutter. Shepard was slightly surprised, but then considered that many of the best artists, musicians and more had poor social skills; the quarians would not present him as their finest without good reason. The young quarian turned back to Rael'Zorah, who nodded encouragingly, then Veetor walked to the stage without any further ceremony, and began to fiddle with a small console at the rear of the plateau. A hushed silence fell over the previously bustling hall, and after several seconds the lights dimmed, and the hologram above the platform changed to the image of two quarians, one male and the other female, embracing each other. To Shepard's slight surprise, Veetor did not turn, though his voice began to ring throughout the halls, artificially amplified by his suit as he remained facing the terminal, tapping away at the holo-keys.

'The pilgrimage of the quarians is about far more than finding a gift for the Flotilla. For many, it is about learning the value of home. For others, the adventure is a reward in itself, full of exploration, danger and passion, teaching a person the skills they will need for life with the fleet.'

His previously nervous voice was now free of any shakes, slightly higher pitched than she would have thought suitable for a master storyteller but his clear words rang straight through her, and she found herself drawing in short breaths in anticipation of his story, and how he would present it: it was clear the holograms floating above the hall were as much a part of the tale as the words.

He continued, voice deepening slightly and becoming sombre. 'For others still, it signals the end of their life with our people. Whether lost in the dark of space, or by choice, some do not return.' Heads bowed around the table, and Shepard too respectfully closed her eyes and slowly ducked her head.

'But for Lia'Vael nar Ulnay, and Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya, the pilgrimage was a tale of love that was lost, and the need to find it again.'

The two glowing figures suddenly began to float apart, each fading away into a darkness that stung Shepard's heart.

Veetor began to tell his tale in earnest; the story of two quarians who met early on in their pilgrimages, and faced an adversity that forced them to travel together, which led to them falling in love. As his words filled the otherwise silent hall, beautiful still images floated above the platform. Some places Shepard recognised: Omega, Illium, The Citadel, even one of Earth, and many more she did not, of bustling space stations, barren planets and aliens of every species. Their relationship was one Shepard knew well: forced together by circumstances outside of their control, but falling in love despite that, eventually enjoying a life, a happiness, together that neither had known before.

'But for our people, happiness does not come without cost.' His lilting voice suddenly turned harsh, and a huge _boom _sounded through the room, the image of an explosion filling the air, and Shepard's throat constricted.

'Disaster struck. Lia and Lemm were separated, by a disaster none foresaw.'

Shepard found herself choking back tears as Veetor continued: both survived, but did not know the other did, and travelled the stars alone for many months, seeking to fill the gaping wounds in their lives with adventure and danger, but finding nothing could replace the belonging that came with true companionship.

_My Liara..._

She was alone. She had missed Liara as she fulfilled Benezia's charge, but they had been in touch, with happy calls and teasing messages, and the knowledge that soon they would be reunited kept her going.

As she travelled home, facing down more trials than any one person should be expected to endure, that loneliness cast a heavy shadow over her. The end had never seemed in sight, and when she had crashed the first time, only to wake in Sha'ira's care, she had truly thought it over.

The emptiness rent her heart, filling her days with endless grief and pain, as her mind was addled by drugs, as Sha'ira whispered poison into her ear, she wept and tore herself apart, believing falsely that the love she shared with Liara had been shattered.

She tried to blink back the tears forming in her eyes as Veetor masterfully articulated the pain she was feeling, to keep her emotions from her gracious hosts, with only limited success as Tali placed a gentle hand onto Shepard's arm, not saying anything, simply _supporting_.

Shepard nodded gratefully, wiping her eyes on the back of her free hand as Veetor continued, telling of how both threw themselves into their search for a gift, as they decided their days of lonely wandering were over, images of two tiny, forlorn ships cast against the enormous, epic backdrop of space filling the room above the audience.

Veetor's voice grew stronger as he drew his tale to a close. 'As the pair returned to the Flotilla, their arrivals separated by only a day, they were welcomed with the most magnificent honours, for their gifts were greater than any the fleet had seen for many years. But the captains of their childhood ships did not know of their pain, for the suffering had been theirs alone to bear, and with great sadness both set out to find the ships they would serve as adults. Both had found great prizes, and had their pick of ships, for any captain would gratefully accept them.'

The familiar image of the Flotilla returned, overlaid with the images of the tragic pair.

'But for all of the choice available, both made their way to just one vessel, the ship both had agreed to live their lives together one, perhaps in the hope that a distant memory could be roused, and the holes in their hearts filled.

'And when both entered the ship, seeing each other for the first time in years, their breath caught. Time stopped around them, both disbelieving the truth of what they were seeing.'

Shepard, for the briefest moment, allowed herself to dream of the moment when her and Liara were reunited. Would it be like this? Eyes meeting across a room, the world around them disappearing? Or would she have gotten a message to Liara, causing her to wait at the spacestation? Maybe Liara would come to get _her, _maybe... maybe... _maybe..._

'Lemm was the first to act. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached up, to release his mask. Careless of the dangers, he showed his face to Lia for the first time, terrified that she may have moved on, may have forgotten him, may find him ugly; for even he had not seen his own reflection for many years.'

Would Liara treat her differently? Would she forgive Shepard's absence, the way she had been taken in by the deceptive Consort, convinced that Liara's love had ended?

'Lia reacted slowly. She took a step towards him, reaching out and taking his hand.' The image shifted, to an unusual shot of a quarian woman holding the hand of an unmasked man, the perspective from the floor, through the dropped visor.

'Lia lifted his hand to her own face, allowing him to remove her mask, and as it fell to the floor alongside Lemm's, the pair stared at each other, seeing the faces beneath the visors for the very first time. But as they did so, they realised that they did not need to see each other's faces, for they had already known each other, and _loved _each other, in a way only quarians can truly understand.'

The image faded, replaced by one very similar to the opening scene: the pair were embracing, though this time their masks were discarded to the floor, foreheads leaning against each other.

The silence permeated through the entire room, as Shepard's heart soared at the ending to the story, streaming tears, this time of joy, down her cheeks.

Perhaps she would know something similar to Lia and Lemm.

Perhaps, if Liara gifted her with the Union, Liara would see the love that never faded, that never died, despite the pain and misunderstanding.

Perhaps, soon, they could share that love again.

* * *

Shepard stayed silent, trying to stop herself from openly weeping at Veetor's beautifully told story, when Rael'Zorah stood and at a gesture, the lights turned back on. The large quarian crowd also stood, but did not erupt into a rapturous noise as the human expected they would - instead they solemnly bowed their heads, Shepard mimicking their moves, as Veetor left the stage and vacated the room. Tali leaned over, and whispered to Shepard: 'He does not like crowds or loud noises.'

Shepard nodded in understanding, her gaze following the shy quarian from the room. The style of storytelling, with the simple but powerful images, was very intense, and it had been a long time since she had enjoyed the spoken word so much... doubly so considering the story's almost uncanny parallel to her own situation.

As soon as the hatch closed behind Veetor, Rael'Zorah led a respectful round of applause, into which Shepard joined passionately. After several seconds, Rael took up place on the stage again, and spoke loudly. 'Let the games begin!'

A cheer rang through the room, and quarians male and female began to queue at the unusual artefacts in each corner of the room. Shepard turned to Tali, and asked 'What's going on?'

Tali turned excitedly. 'It's the games! Only a few ships have the equipment to do this, you're lucky we're on the Tonbay!'

'But... what _are _they? I've never seen anything like those before!'

To her surprise, Tali placed her hands on Shepard's shoulders and pushed her back down into her seat, sinking into the one beside her. 'You'll see; you'll love it!'

Shepard tried to shake her melancholy mood as the bustle in the corners slowly died down, and a single quarian took up a place in each of the machines in the corners of the room.

Suddenly the hologram above faded, replaced by the layout of a huge, semi-transparent, three dimensional asteroid field that filled the entire room, and a glowing representation of a small fighter appeared in each corner, one above each machine.

Mock dogfights!

Shepard felt a smile tug at her face, despite her woes about Liara. The whole set-up was ingenious. Each simulator was laid out like a fighter cockpit, allowing the "pilots" to practice in a safe environment that did not risk injury or damage to precious ships, and the huge representation above them allowed the audience to watch, and be entertained, by the fight!

The battle began. Shepard was pleasantly surprised to hear there were also audio simulations, something that would never actually be heard in space, and she found herself holding her breath at the fighters danced gracefully around the asteroids, firing pot shots at each other, using deception, agility, trickery to avoid the others.

The audio was incredibly complex, using widespread speaker systems: Shepard was startled as the roaring of the engines got louder as the little fighter holograms flew over her head, and quietened as they got further away.

It was several minutes before the first fighter was destroyed, another sending out timed, guided missiles to trick the victim into assuming their location, before sneaking up behind an asteroid. The attacking fighter fired, detonating its target right above Shepard's head with a loud explosion, and she instinctively ducked, pleased that at least the others on her table did the same thing.

The dogfight continued, another fighter quickly following the first into oblivion as the other two seemingly ganged up to remove it quickly, leaving just two small, brightly glowing fighters - which a whisper from Tali informed her were piloted by two of the best fighter pilots on the Tonbay - moving with a subtle grace that Shepard, who herself knew how to pilot, appreciated. The manoeuvres were very complex, using trickery, speed and deception to distract each other, but after close to ten minutes of heart pounding action, one of the fighters was clipped by a tiny asteroid as they rolled to avoid an enemy attack, and the resulting spin saw the other seizing the advantage, breaking their cover behind a loose field of stones and soaring in, a single, well placed shot detonating its final opponent, before it flew through the wreckage with a dramatic flourish, and again the hall erupted into cheers.

A quarian male was lifted from the simulator nearest Shepard onto the shoulders of several others, all cheering as he waved his arms in the air, before turning to her, shouting loudly across the room.

'Human!'

Shepard raised a brow in response.

'Can you fly?'

Shepard was truly not in the mood for competition: she was still overwhelmed with emotion from the story, and was enjoying simply watching others. 'I... _can... _but I do not wish to join you right now. Please, accept my apologies.'

'As I thought.' Shepard's heart froze at the words. 'I've not met a human worthy of the title _pilot _before!'

A hushed silence fell throughout the hall, Rael'Zorah beginning to stand, but was clearly allowing Shepard to work this out on her own, at least for now.

'Prazza, not now, you can _see _she's tired...' muttered Tali, but Shepard waved her quiet.

'I _said, _I don't want to.' she snarled at the arrogant quarian. 'Enjoy your victory, quarian, and leave me in peace.'

'I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I've never been beaten by a human when it comes to _real _combat, what do you expect when it comes to a practice?'

Shepard snapped. Despite her body screaming, exhausted limbs protesting and mind still foggy with thoughts of Liara, she stood, and fixed the quarian man's glowing gaze as he was lowered to the floor. 'I will not accept you insulting any soldiers, human or otherwise, quarian. Wars happen, and they are always tragic, but dead soldiers should be honoured, even by their enemies.'

'Then you'll battle?' he sounded _eager, _which sickened Shepard.

'Yes.'

The room again erupted into applause, and Tali led Shepard over to one of the other simulators as Prazza retook his position. It would be a one-on-one duel, Tali explained, and as Shepard slipped into the fake cockpit the quarian began talking endlessly about the controls and so on, which Shepard silenced with a smile. 'Don't worry, Tali, the controls look simple enough, and I wasn't lying when I said I can fly.' Her mood soured. 'I won't let him win.'

Tali nodded uncertainly, and stepped back.

Again the lights dimmed around Shepard, but this time she was focused entirely on the extensive data feeds before her. There was no space for actual physical layouts when piloting a ship; so complex was the process of absorbing all of the relevant data: scans, debris, fuel, thrust, and much more, that a visual representation such as that above the great hall was only of use to audiences.

She took a minute to familiarise herself with the slightly unusual, but still rather universal controls, before nodding to Tali, who nodded in turn to her father, who called out 'Begin!'

Shepard immediately checked her weapon stocks, pleased that the small fighter had a surprisingly wide variety of weapons, from torpedoes to missiles to several different countermeasures.

She could do a lot with a ship like this.

She had studied Prazza during the previous fight, and his tactics seemed to involve avoiding direct combat until he was sure he had the advantage, at which point he would expose himself for a heavy, devastating strike.

To defeat him, she would have to trick him into thinking he had her, and she grinned in anticipation as a tactic came to mind. It was _incredibly _dangerous, but she was confident she could pull it off.

Flying directly towards where her long range scans detected the residual signatures from his ship, feigning amateurish moves such as jerking her ship more than necessary rather than making graceful turns, and even tossing in a barrel roll which he would hopefully think was her showing off, she closed in.

He was close, likely hiding behind one of the asteroids. Her scans could not pinpoint him exactly, with the interference of the metal-heavy rocks, so she fired a single torpedo at one, blowing it apart.

He was not there, but a tiny trace signature, nearly unnoticeable amongst the immense readouts ahead of her, was detected almost directly behind her. She re-routed all shields to the rear, something she hoped he could not detect in time, and focused all of her external scanners to search for activity in that region, as she almost mindlessly blew up another asteroid ahead.

_There!_

Just in time, she detected a flash of energy at her rear, and made the necessary movement... a tiny shift, one that could almost have been accidental... causing his shot to only glance one of her heavily shielded engines, causing almost negligible damage, but she immediately cut the power to it, allowing her ship to float aimlessly in space, slowly turning towards his.

Just as she expected, she heard a loud laugh from across the room, and Prazza's ship finally showed itself, soaring towards her in a clear expression of arrogant victory.

A smirk spread across her face.

Prazza unloaded a huge wave of missiles and torpedoes, and with lightning swiftness Shepard repowered her ship, launched every countermeasure her ship had to distract the tracking systems in the intelligent weapons gliding towards her, and began to roll the ship to the side to avoid the weapons aimed only by thrusters; designed to fire straight forward and cause immense damage, as there was no need to install any target tracking computers.

The crowd around her gasped as she opened up with an intense barrage of return fire. Prazza's arrogant approach leaving him totally without cover, his immense weapon assault leaving him with barely any power in his shields.

A single missile impacted her ship, damaging one wing but leaving her intact, while her return fire tore Prazza's ship to piece in seconds. The match was over, in less than two minutes.

A shocked silence fell across the crowd, before they erupted into cheers, and Shepard released the tight breath in her throat. She had needed Prazza to fall for her bait, and had he been less arrogant, less eager to finish the battle quickly, he could have destroyed her easily.

But she had won.

Slowly, she hauled herself from the booth, trying not to stumble on unsteady legs as the quarians all celebrated around her, giving her companionable slaps on the back and handshakes, all the while Tali guiding her back to the table, but before she sat, she looked over to where Prazza was still seated in his simulator, looking shocked.

She approached, and spoke gently. 'Arrogance is unbecoming in a warrior. You have great skill which you should be proud of, but do not allow it to overcome your mind.'

Prazza stood, every movement speaking of anger. 'You were deceptive! You would never have won in a fair match!'

'_Fair? _There is nothing fair about war! I defeated you because I saw your weakness and exploited it.'

'I demand a rematch! There is no way-'

'**Enough!' **Admiral Zorah's heavy voice again rang through the hall, and the babbling crowd immediately calmed, Prazza included. 'Shepard defeated you, Prazza, and she was right to tell you why. You would do well to learn from her, rather than claim trickery. War is about more than pure strength, or impressive manoeuvres, it is about doing what is necessary to win. Had you been less haughty, you could have defeated her easily, but you were foolish in a drive to impress others. Think on these lessons, for I will have no more arguments on this day of celebration.'

The angry young quarian bristled, but eventually his shoulders slumped. 'Very well, Admiral. And... _thank you..._' The words sounded like poison, but Shepard knew how difficult it was for one such as he to admit defeat. 'For the tutorial, human.'

She bowed her head graciously, but did not say anything until he left the great hall, as a respectful silence again fell across the room.

* * *

'It seems Veetor wishes to tell another tale!' Admiral Raan's voice echoed throughout the room, and as Shepard looked up towards her, the admiral was looking towards her omni-tool, and the room immediately burst into an excited babble again, and Shepard felt the tension from her confrontation with Prazza begin to dissipate in favour of anticipation of hearing another of Veetor's stories.

Shala'Raan looked up again to Shepard, and spoke across the crowd of quarians. 'He says seeing you reminded him of a tale he heard only recently, of a human who helped one our people, just as Tali helped you. Shepard, would you hear this tale?'

'I would be honoured, Admiral, for Veetor's storytelling was a thing of mastery.'

'Then it shall be so!' Her voice rose to drown out all of the chattering quarians. 'Please take your places again, and Veetor will rejoin us!'

The quarians, eager to hear another story from their kinsman, immediately quieted and sat, shortly before the familiar form of Veetor again entered the room, proceeding directly to the stage with a ducked head.

This time there were no pictures. Veetor simply stood in the centre of the stage, hands clasped before him.

'I have no images for this story, for none exist, for this story has never been heard before. And that... is because it is _my _story. A tale of my own pilgrimage, when I was lost, and found by a human who showed me more kindness than any other alien before him.'

Veetor began his tale, a hauntingly simple story of him visiting a small human colony to work as an engineer, a colony was hit by a devastating tragedy; all of the humans dead, and he reduced to near-madness by grief. Emotion flowed thickly through every word, completely negating the need for petty images, for every syllable rang with grief and pain, at how he saw the colonists destroyed and abducted by what he only described as "monsters", rang with his absolute shame and fear regarding his hiding away as the attack tore apart his hosts, and he masterfully articulated the madness that rode through him as the monsters left him alone to his thoughts.

'Weeks passed. Or perhaps longer. Or it could have been just hours; so trapped was I within my own delusions, burning with guilt at my cowardice. Wracked with terror, at the fate of those I had come to know as family and friends, I raged and wept and fell into deep oblivion.'

She felt a tickling familiarity at the story. She had not heard it before, of course, but something about it seemed...

'Then _he _came.'

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Her father had mentioned how he had visited a colony, its residents mysteriously disappeared, the only life there a lone, traumatised quarian he had personally escorted back to the Flotilla.

Veetor continued his tale, telling of how her father had soothed his wounds, both the physical ones he had inflicted upon himself, and the emotional ones, before personally escorting him back to the quarian fleet... even going so far as to argue with the captain of the Neema that the data Veetor had managed to gather on the monsters was a worthy pilgrimage gift.

'I never learnt his name.' Veetor's desolate words rang through the deathly silent room. 'But he showed me what it means to be kind, to be selfless, to be strong, when nobody else would.'

Quiet permeated for several more minutes, everybody absorbing the message of the story, before Veetor spoke again, slightly more animatedly, regaining his old nervousness as his story ended. 'Our guest r-reminds me of him. So p-please, treat her well, for I think she has my saviour's heart.'

An approving muttering sounded in the room, and as Veetor took a step from the stage, the crowd parted before him.

* * *

As Veetor again made his way towards the exit, Shepard gently stood ahead of him, while still allowing the nervous quarian room to pass if he did wish to.

'Veetor, may I speak to you?'

The quarian raised his ducked head, looking at her curiously, then slightly towards Tali for reassurance, who Shepard could see nod out of the corner of her eye. The male then, with surprising vigour, nodded as well.

Shepard raised her voice slightly so the other quarians could hear, still aware that she needed to win the appreciation of these people, if she was to request their aid to return to Liara. 'I want to thank you, Veetor'Nara vas Neema, for the beautiful gift of your words.' She ducked her head slightly, not wanting to frighten the nervous quarian with what she knew could be her rather intimidating gaze. 'I never thought to enjoy the spoken word in such a way; you are truly skilled. I wish I could offer more than thanks... and perhaps some words of my own.'

'W... what do you mean?'

'If Rael'Zorah allows it, I will be telling my own tale, a tale of woe and adventure, of pain and joy, and I would be _honoured _if you would stay to listen, to perhaps one day pass it on with far greater skill than I ever could.'

A hushed silence had been held throughout the room as Shepard stopped Veetor, and she could almost feel the tension rise in the air, before the young man finally nodded enthusiastically, and Shepard broke into a wide smile as the mood in the room broke, and some people even began to clap quietly.

'Then let it be!' Rael'Zorah, back on the platform, spoke loudly with arms held high. 'Shepard, if you would be willing to grace us with your words then, please, finally end our suspense and tell us of your journeys!'

* * *

_Shepard: Odysseus_

_Tali'Zorah: Nausicaa_

_Rael'Zorah: Alcinous_

_Shala'Raan: Arete_

_Veetor'Nara: Demodocus_

_Prazza: Laodamas_

_**A/N**__: Happy New Year! I am very sorry for the delay in this: the holiday season has been rather hectic, leaving me little time to get this finished as I had planned to before Christmas!_

_Phew this was a tough one! But I also had, possibly, the most fun writing this of all chapters to date. Reimagining __both__ how games such as wrestling, boxing, discus etc, and storytelling would work aboard a spaceship was a great exercise, I do hope you enjoyed reading :-)_

_One of the biggest decisions here was whether Veetor told a story of Shepard herself, as Demodocus did at Odysseus' prompting. In the end I grudgingly decided against it, as I had already established the quarians knew Shepard's name and so I struggled to think of a story of her with her identity unknown as happens in the Odyssey that she had not already referred to in internal monologue, but still kept the story personal to Shepard with her father being the one featured. I hope you still enjoy!_

_I also decided to completely abandon my skirting the borders of, let's say "realism" here, and am finding the words flow a lot easier for it. I have made the speech more archaic, the emotions more overblown, the heroes, as we shall soon see, more heroic, in keeping with the Epic! Also, from the next chapter I will be writing in third person unlimited rather than keeping it from Shepard's perspective, again to move closer to the source material. I have never written in such a style before, so I am both excited and a little nervous!_

_Finally... I sadly think I will no longer be able to keep up my planned weekly update schedule for this piece. Work has been getting busier, and writing two stories consecutively is proving rather difficult when I have no pre-written chapters as I did when I set out. At the moment my muse is sitting with my story "Without an End" but by no means consider this piece abandoned. We are just about to get to the adventures of Odysseus/Shepard, and I will not be leaving it here :-) Once I figure out a better way to write two stories than rushing one then the other, I will begin updating again!_

_-Bebus, 1st Feb 2013_


End file.
